Whispers Under the Blue Moon
by lovlyangl
Summary: When Mac decides to quit and leave New York. Stella decides to hunt him down and drag him back home. But Mac has other ideas. This is first in a series. Rated M for Mature themes in coming chapters/ Review Please.
1. Leaving it all behind

**Whispers under the Blue Moon.**

**A new Series of short stories, by MacsLovlyAngl.**

**I do not own the characters, just the story and ideas that play in my mind.**

**What happens when the team is left on their own, to face the everyday cases that weigh on their minds without the help of their guide and best friend. Then again... what happens to the man who concidered himself broken and alone in the world? Feeling like all he had in this life had disappeared the day his wife died. Leaving nothing but pain, not only for him. But for the woman who had secretly loved him, for years.**

**................................................................................................**

**Chapter #1**

He had had enough of the bullshit. For the last five and a half years of his life, he had put up with the crap that had been dished onto his plate. He knew in his heart his team was going to hate him. He knew they would be angry that he had left them all behind.

Packing up the last of his things, he headed downstairs to the gargage. Looking at his watch, he seen it was 4am. Turning the key into the ignition, he pulled out into the street. Thinking back to his final blow-up with the Chief.

Pulling into his driveway, he carried his boxes into his place. Placing them on the floor, he grabbed up his dufflebag, locked the door and headed to the Airport.

He had planned this for weeks. He could remember looking at the tourist guide for secluded getaways. From the moment he seen Rock Bottom Cabin in North Carolina, he knew he had found his place for peace and tranquility.

When he arrived at the Airport, he placed his suitcase down and waited for the flight call.

"Flight 107 to North Carolina now boarding at Gate 2."

Carrying his small dufflebag. He stuffed it into the little compartment. Then sitting down, he looked out the window and thought of his team. He knew they would be arriving at the lab anytime and that is when they would find his note. His note saying goodbye.

"Excuse me, sir. Would you like anything after take off?"

"No. Thank you for the offer."

Hearing the pilot make the call for take off. Mac closed his eyes and allowed the engine to take his thoughts away from his team.

..................................................................................................

**Meanwhile...**

Stella had met Danny and Don on the way in.

"Hey boys, how was your night?" asked Stella

"Great, winked Don. Just ask Angell."

"Mhm... I think I'll pass. How bout you Danny?"

"Quiet. Lindsay's been really restless. She keeps telling me it's almost time. I just hope t'hell it isn't during a call out." said Danny.

Laughing, they noticed Mac's office was in darkness.

"Whoa... this has gotta be a first. We actually beat Mac here." said Danny.

Stella noticed the door was slightly ajar. Pushing on it, she turned on the light. Her only expression she wore on her face was one of pure shock. Looking towards the boys, she noticed they had the same look.

Walking over to his desk, Stella picked up the note.

_"To my team, I'm sorry to be saying goodbye in a letter. This is the best way for me to seperate myself from you all. If I had of done this in person, I know you all would have talked me out of it. Please try and understand that I need this. For the last five years I've had to live with the higher power chewing my ass off. Things have changed, honoring the badge is no longer what we do. So many politics, so much deception within the departments._

_Then there is Claire. My wife. The only woman that I had ever loved. Stolen from me on 9/11. Taken from our lives, before they had even began. So much unjustice in the world. It's just to many hurtful memories in New York. Memories I'd like to leave behind. I'm sure it won't take you all long to become adjusted to a new leader. I thank you all for the last five years. You were all I could have asked for and more." _

_Live life, take care, _

_Mac._

Stella put down the letter and picked up the envelope. Looking inside, she seen Mac's badge and gun.

"Say this is a dream, Stella. Tell me that this isn't really happening." said Don with shock.

"I can't Don. I'm sorry. This letter is as real as the badge and gun I'm holding in my hands," replied Stella.

"I don't get it, said Danny. This isn't Mac. He's not the type to run out on anything."

"I don't know about that, Danny. It's been a tough five years for all of us. Especially for Mac. He's been through a hell of alot. Not only with the team, but with Sinclair and Gerrard." said Stella.

"Don't forget Peyton. That had to be one hell of a blow for Mac. Especially done in a letter. I never realized what a coward Peyton was till that day she sent the letter." said Don.

"Danny... you going to be okay?" asked Stella as she caressed his arm.

"Um... yeah. Listen, I'm going to meet Lindsay for our appointment. I'll see ya later," said Danny.

"This is going to be tough on him, Stel. It's going to be tough on all of us." said Don.

Leaving the office, Don left Stella alone with her thoughts.

...........................................................................................

North Carolina.

When the plane landed, Mac rented a four by four and headed up to his cabin. Inhaling the clean fresh air, he could feel a quiet serenity fill his soul. Leaving him to forget all that had happened over the years. Pulling into the little driveway, he seen the small cabin right near the lake.

Getting out, he grabbed his bag and headed inside. Looking around, his first thought was stunning. The cabin was freshly cleaned, and fully furnished. The windows sparkled, the floors hardwood shinned from the fresh polish.

Feeling the tiredness hit him. He dropped his bag on the floor and walked into the room. Opening the bedroom door, he smiled. The bed could sleep four comfortably. It was large with wood posters. Slipping off his shoes, he flopped onto the bed and fell into sleep.

It must have been six hours that came to pass, before Mac woke feeling refreshed. Heading into the little kitchen, he made himself a pot of coffee. Seeing the darkness, he looked up and noticed the moon. Admiring it, he could have sworn it was blue.

Taking his coffee, he walked out and headed down to the lake. Sitting along the dock, he just enjoyed the sound of the crickets. Thinking deep within his thoughts, he wondered what his team would be up too.

Smiling, he had a feeling Lindsay would be driving Danny crazy by now. She was close to her birth when he left. Then there was Stella. Knowing her, she was at the bar having a few drinks. Like she did every friday. Don and Angell? Well... let's just say they were playing house.

Getting up, Mac walked back towards his cabin. Taking one last look at the moon, he closed his door. Reaching for a book, he sat down to read.

................................................................................

Back in New York, Stella was sitting in the bar nursing her wine. All her thoughts were on one man, Mac. She understood his need for being alone, with nothing but solitude around him. But what bothered her, was the fact he couldn't have told her his plans.

Thinking back on the years, Stella knew they had become closer. Not only sharing secrets, but entrusting each other with their hurt and pain. So much suffering they both had been through. Yet still, Mac felt no need to say goodbye.

Thinking to herself, she realized how selfish he was being. How inconciderate and rude. Feeling someone touch her shoulder. She turned and seen Sheldon.

"Hi Stella. I had a feeling you'd be here. How you doing, with Mac gone?" Asked Sheldon with concern.

Shrugging her shoulders, she said nothing. Sheldon knew she had feelings for Mac. He could see the two of them grow closer. There wasn't a day that didn't go by, when they would make excuses just to run into each other. Leaving Sheldon to wonder, if Stella even realized she was in love with Mac.

"Stella, you could always go find him you know. You are a detective," said Sheldon.

Smiling at Sheldon, she said... "that wouldn't be right, Sheldon. Mac wants his privacy. I wouldn't feel right intruding on it."

"Do you love him, Stella? Has he been the one you've visioned in your mind. The one you can see yourself bonded to for the rest of your lives?" asked Sheldon.

Stella really wished Sheldon would shut the hell up for a while. He was confusing her, with his psycho babble.

"Listen Sheldon, I'm going to head home. I'll see you tomorrow," said Stella.

"Sure. Hey Stella? Have you given any thought to taking over Mac's job? You'd make a wonderful lead," said Sheldon with a smile.

Smiling again, she walked out of the bar. Arriving at her apartment, she unlocked the door, tossed her keys on the table and seen the travel magazines. Picking up the one marked Seclusions, she read the little private getaways.

_"God Stella, what the hell are you doing? Mac doesn't want you, you need to stop this. If he wanted you with him, he would have invited you."_

Stella sighed. She really wished her little conscience would just, bug off.

Locking her door, she headed into bed. Feeling emotionally drained, she dropped her clothes as she crawled under the covers, hoping to leave all her thoughts of Mac behind.

.................................................................................................................................

Later that night, Stella couldn't sleep. She had moved herself all the way down, to the end of her bed. Oh, she knew she was tired, but she also knew closing her eyes meant more dreams of Mac. Hearing her cell, she would have to thank whoever it was, for interrupting her from her thoughts.

"Bonasera."

"Stel... it's Danny. We need you down at the 21 Club and beware, Sinclair is here sniffing for more information on Mac."

"Okay Danny. I'll be right there," said Stella.

When Stella arrived, Sinclair was right on her.

"Stella... what is going on with Mac? Why would he go on vacation without notice?" asked Sinclair.

"Listen Sinclair. I'm really not up for your bullshit tonight. I'm sure given some time, Mac will come back. He needed a break, he's been through nothing but hell. So calm down, or get the hell out of my crime scene," said Stella with anger.

"He has two weeks, Stella. I don't care if you have to drag him back. You just be sure he knows that the two week policy goes for everyone, even him. Understand? Two weeks, Stella. Don't forget," bellowed Sinclair.

"Stel... how the hell are you going to find Mac? You don't even know where he is," said Danny.

"I know, Danny. Let's just get this crime scene finished. Then we will work on finding, Mac."

"Why can't Sinclair understand that Mac quit?"asked Danny.

"Maybe because he doesn't know. Maybe because I hid the letter. Think about it Danny. When have you ever known Mac, to quit anything. He needed it a break. Which is why I hid it and told Don not to say anything. I need time to find him and bring him home," said Stella

"You couldn't let me in on it, Stel?whined Danny.

"I just did Danny. When I first arrived on scene, I ran into Don first."

"Sorry bout that. I kinda jumped to conclusions," said Danny.

"It's okay. Now let's get finished. I need to get out of here," said Stella.

Once they had everything they needed from the scene, Stella headed home to check the tourist magazines. For some reason she felt one of those books, were the key to where Mac was headed.

......................................................................................................

Back at the Cabin, Mac had fallen asleep with his book. Hearing the sound of rain, he woke and looked out the window. Seeing the flash of lightening, followed by the clap of thunder he opened the door and stood on the porch.

Smiling as the cool mist sprayed his face. He seen a deer. Just standing between the trees, looking at him.

"Hello there. Have you come to visit?"Mac said to the deer.

Hearing the sound of his voice, the deer scattered back into the woods. Smiling, Mac looked towards the sky and realized the blue moon had disappeared with the storm.

_"Claire... I know you are watching me right now. I only hope you can understand why I left my job. This is what I needed Claire. So much hurt, and pain from your death still haunts me. So many moments of our lives taken away that day. You know what I keep thinking though, Claire? The beautiful children we could have made together. Taylor children, that would be as beautiful and warm like their mother. But with my temperment of course. Anyway... Reed is doing good. I've actually spent some time with him. He had endless questions about you. Mostly I think he needed to understand why you gave him up. I explained that you were very young. That you wanted him to have a chance at a wonderful life. I'd like to think that he understands. _

Looking towards the sky, he felt one lone raindrop fall into his eye. Knowing it was his wife's tear, he said...

_"Please don't cry, Claire. I miss you too, love. Always. Always I will love you. Talk to you again soon. Night."said Mac._

Heading back into the cabin, Mac crawled into the bed, with his wife's tear still on his cheek.

.............................................................................................................................

When Stella arrived home for a second time, she took off her coat and sat down with the books.

_"Okay Taylor, time to find you and bring you home."_ she whispered.

Searching through the one marked secluded getaways, she couldn't find anything that stood out. Placing the book down, she closed her eyes and that's when she felt the rush of cool air. Opening her eyes, she seen the tourist book blow the pages to the one marked, Rock Bottom Cabins, North Carolina.

_"So that's where you are hiding, Mac."said Stella._

Closing the book, she booked a flight to North Carolina, before calling Don. After telling him to inform the team, he told her to have a safe trip, and not to come home without Mac. Heading into her room, she packed her dufflebag and headed to the Airport.

She knew the next few days were going to be a trial for her and Mac. Especially if he didn't want to return home to New York. But Stella was strong. She knew she would be able to bring him home with her. But what she didn't know or count on, was the two of them finally realizing they were in love.

**tbc...**


	2. Finding my way to him

**Chapter #2**

When Stella arrived in North Carolina, she stopped by the rental place. Showing Mac's picture the lady informed her where Mac was staying. Signing the agreement for the four by four she headed up to his cabin.

As she reached the hill, she seen an Officer standing there. Pulling off to the side he said...

"I'm sorry maam. You are going to have to go back. We had heavey rains last night. The road has been blocked by several fallen trees."said the Sheriff.

"Any idea how long before they are removed?"asked Stella.

"Could be a couple days. We have some great rooms for rent. That should hold you for a few days till we get the road cleared."replied the Sheriff.

"What about the visitors who have cabins up here. Are they safe?"asked Stella.

"They are. Our ranger flew up their this morning. At this time of year we only have one or two visitors. Both are doing fine."said the Sheriff with a smile.

"By chance is one of them Taylor?"smiled Stella.

"No... one is a husband on a getaway from his wife. The other is a MaCanna Boyd. Nice guy, really friendly. Told us he knows how to look after himself."replied the Sheriff.

Stella laughed. Leave it to Mac, to use his fathers name.

"Okay. Thank you. I'll check back in a couple days."said Stella.

Backing up the four by four, Stella headed back to town. After renting a room for a couple days she called Don in New York.

"Flack residence. Can we help you?"said Jess with laughter.

Stella laughed. It was obvious her and Flack were enjoying their relationship.

"Yeah, where's that Donnie. Tell him I need to talk to him."said Stella.

"Donnie... it's Stella. Hurry, she's calling from North Carolina."yelled Jess.

"Oh... don't worry about that Jess. It's on his bill. I called collect." laughed Stella.

Hearing Don's voice, Stella laughed out loud.

"What! You called collect, Stella? Are you nuts?"yelled Don.

"Oh stop. It's on my bill. Calm down. Anyway... I found Mac. Problem is, I can't get to him for a few days. They had heavy rains here last night. The road to his cabin is blocked by several trees. I just wanted to let you know, I arrived safely."said Stella.

"Okay, Stel. Stay out of trouble. Call us tomorrow."said Don.

"I will Don. Love you both."said Stella trying not to cry.

"We love you too, Stel. Night."said Don.

After hanging up the phone, Stella decided to take a small walk down by the lake. As she sat along the edge, she noticed the moon was blue. A very pretty blue. The type of blue that spoke of loneliness and heartache.

Lowering her head, she thought of Mac.

.................................................................................................................................

**B**ack at the cabin, Mac grabbed his fishing kit he bought, out of the four by four. It had been years since he'd been fishing. In fact... it had been years since he'd done anything but work. Smirking to himself, he had admit that being free was fun. No early wake up calls, no annoying higher ups nagging at you all hours of the day. No paperwork to sign.

Locking the cabin door, he headed down to the lake. Sitting along the pier, he noticed the moon again. The brightness of the blue.

_"You're hear again, aren't you Claire. Come to help me fish, under the blue moon. They always bite best at night love. For this is when the lake is at rest. Funny how even the mamals prefer being out at night."_

Mac realized he was talking to himself. But basically he didn't care. He knew Claire was with him. Sitting right beside him, protecting him with her warmth.

"You know Claire, I wonder how the gang is doing back in New York. Do you think they're upset with me? Or do you think they would understand?"

Hearing the rustle of leaves, he turned and seen the deer again.

"Well hello. Have you come to visit me again too? Would you like a piece of my bread I brought for the fish?"

As the deer watched, he approached with extreme caution. Just nearing the tip of Mac's hand, he snatched the bread and backed up.

"You're welcome little one. Hungry, aren't you. You must love it here. So much peace and tranquility for you in the protected woods."

Hearing the sound of his fishing line. Mac looked down and noticed he had a bite. Reeling in the rod, he pulled up a nice size trout. Clipping the line, he carried it back to the cabin.

_"Hah... good job, Taylor. Look at that guy. He's huge."_

After cleaning and scaling the fish, he cut it into slices. Frying one up, he placed the rest in the freezer. Opening the fridge, he tossed a small salad and grabbed a beer. Sitting at the table, he thought about Stella.

He wasn't sure why she came into his mind at that moment. She was in New York afterall, to far away too be causing trouble with his mind. Oh Mac knew they had a quiet bond. One, only the two of them shared. They were insync with each other. Always the yin, to each others yang. But he shouldn't be feeling her, not way out here.

Placing his plate in the sink, he headed into the washroom for a shower. Then grabbing his book, he turned on the lamp and read himself to sleep.

....................................................................................................

Over on the other side of the cabin. Stella was enjoying the meal the lady had prepared for her. Looking around her home, she admired the warm cozy feeling it had brought to her soul. Such a peace here. Helping Stella understand why Mac would come here for solitude.

"Have you had enough, dear? Would you like a dessert, or coffee?"asked the Inn keeper with a smile.

"No thank you. I'm very full. Thank you for the wonderful meal."said Stella.

"You are very welcome. Forgive me, but if I may ask you a question?"smiled the Inn keeper.

"Of course."said Stella.

"You seem lost to me. Almost like a hurtful soul, looking for her other half. Is that you ? Are you here soul searching?"asked the Inn keeper.

Stella wasn't sure how to answer. She also wasn't sure, how much she should say about her feelings for Mac.

"That's okay dear. You don't have to answer. I'm sure when the time is right, you will find your other half."The Inn keeper said with another smile.

Getting up, Stella thanked her again and headed up to bed.

**tbc...**


	3. Watching while she sleeps

**Chapter #3**

Later that night, Stella woke to a silent cry. A cry that she could have swore was Mac's. Sitting up in the bed, she put on her housecoat and walked to the window. Looking around she seen nothing but darkness. Thinking her mind was playing tricks on her, she headed back to bed.

The following morning, she headed back out in the four by four. Seeing the path cleared, she continued driving till she reached the cabin. Parking the four by four, she got out and knocked on the door. Hearing the footsteps, Stella could feel her heart race. She could feel her pulse jumping through her skin.

Turning the knob, Mac opened it. Looking at Stella with shock, pain and anger, he said...

"What are you doing here, Stella?"

"I came to bring you back, Mac. We need you to come home to New York."said Stella.

"I quit Stella. You have no right to be here. You had no right to come looking for me. Now get into your four by four and go home to New York, alone." said Mac with anger.

"Please Mac. I know you never meant to quit. You were just under alot of stress. We all understand that. This isn't you, Mac. The Mac we know would never leave his shield or gun behind."said Stella with anger.

"Then you don't know me at all, Stella. If you did, you would have respected my wishes and not have come looking for me. You would have stayed in New York and moved on without me. You and the team can handle New York. I have faith in all of you. Now for a second time, please leave."said Mac for a second time.

As Mac went to close the door, Stella stuck her foot in it.

"_**Stella..." **_yelled Mac.

"No Mac. No... I won't leave. I'm staying here as long as it takes. Even if that means I sleep out here on your porch. I'm not going anywhere, till you come with me." Stella yelled back.

"Stubborn Stella. That's the only word I can think of right now. So enjoy your stay on my porch." Mac yelled again.

Shutting the door, Stella sat down on the little bench. She knew Mac would never leave her out all night. Especially with the wolves and other animals in the woods. At least she hoped, he wouldn't.

Feeling the night air, take on a chill. She figured she may have been wrong about Mac letting her in. _"God... why did you have to make him so bloody bullheaded?" _

As she got up to walk back too the truck, she heard the door open. Looking up, she seen Mac with a steaming mug of coffee.

"Here. I thought you could use this on the ride back to your little Hotel. Take care, Stella."said Mac.

"Mac..." whispered Stella.

Turning around, he seen her shivering.

"What is it, Stella?" Mac sighed.

"I don't have enough money to stay another night at the inn. Please... just let me stay for the night. I promise to leave first thing in the morning."said Stella.

Sighing deep, he opened his door, inviting her in.

"One night only, Stella. I mean it."said Mac with pain.

Smiling, cause she had won round one. She drank her coffee, between her fits of laughter. Hearing Mac come back out of his room. He tossed her a shirt.

"You can wear this. I'll leave the fire blazing for you. Goodnight, Stella."said Mac as he closed his door.

"Goodnight, Mac. Sleep well."replied Stella.

Hearing his door shut. Stella stripped out of her clothes and put on the shirt. Then curling under the blankets by the fire, she fell into sleep.

.............................................................................................................

Later that night, Mac woke. Walking into the kitchen he seen the comforter on the floor in the living room, with nothing but a mane of chestnut hair sticking out of it. Taking his glass of water, he sat down on the couch, watching her sleep.

She knew he was there. She heard him open the door, and turn on the tap. Trying not to giggle, she held her breath. Problem was, it wasn't working.

"I know you're awake, Stel. You may as well turn and face me."siad Mac.

Pulling her head out of the comforter, she leaned up on the pillow and smiled.

"So... even when you are on vacation, you don't sleep. Intersting. Makes me wonder if you know how to rest at all." Stella sighed.

"I was sleeping fine, Stel. Till you disturbed my privacy by knocking on my door."said Mac with bitterness.

"Hm... okay. So tell me, Mac. What do you do, for fun up here?"smiled Stella with a wink.

Getting up, Mac placed his cup in the sink. Heading towards his door, he said...

"You better get some sleep, Stella. Daylight comes early."said Mac as he slammed his door.

Laughing at Mac's attitude again. She curled back under the blankets with a sigh. For she knew in her heart. Mac was just lonely as she was, up here.

.....................................................................................................................

**M**eanwhile, back in New York. Danny was sitting at Mac's desk, when Sheldon walked in.

"What are you doing Messer? Are you the new Mac?"asked Sheldon.

"That's right man. Don't you forget it. Now go get me my coffee."said Danny.

Sheldon laughed. "Yeah. I'll do that right now. So did Don hear from Stella, yet?"

"Yeah, he did. Last night. Stella told him she arrived safely, but couldn't get through some roadblock. So she was going to try again today."said Danny with a yawn.

"Do you think she can pull it off?"asked Sheldon.

"Listen man. If anyone can do it. Our Stella can. Mac has always had a soft spot for her."said Danny.

Now Sheldon did laugh. Poor you, Danny. Always you are so unaware, of the things around you.

"What is that suppose to mean?"asked Danny.

"Nothing Danny. I'll see ya later."said Sheldon.

Leaving Danny to his thoughts. Sheldon wondered how long it would take Danny, to figure out that Stella and Mac were already in love.

**tbc...**


	4. Tricks and Diversions

**Chapter #4**

When the morning light shone through the window, Stella got up and looked around the cabin. Checking the bedroom, she found it really cute. Especially the bed, it was huge. The four posters were made of cherrywood, truly gorgeous. Along the wall were little country pictures that spoke of nature.

So absorbed in the room, Stella didn't hear Mac come in. As he stood in the kitchen watching her. He admired her gorgeous miles of leg that stopped just below her bum where a hint of black lace panties showed. Feeling his body respond to her beauty that he thought was long forgotten, he turned and said...

"Do you want coffee before you leave, Stella? Or are you going to stand there, staring at my walls all morning?"asked Mac.

Stella's only thought was... "_he sure was cranky in the morning."_

"Um... sure. Thanks Mac."said Stella.

Sitting in the chair, Mac wished she would cover herself, or at least put on her jeans. She was distracting him from the solitude he was looking for.

"Would it be okay if I take a shower before I leave?"asked Stella.

"Do what you need to do, Stella. I'm going for a walk. When I get back, I expect you to be gone."said Mac with a little bark.

Stella laughed when Mac stormed out the door. She knew damn well, he was pissed for her disturbing him at his getaway. But she also hadn't missed the way he was admiring her. Placing her cup in the sink, Stella headed outside and played with both four by fours. After hiding the sparkplugs, she headed to the shower. Oh she knew damn well, this was going to piss Mac off big time, but oh well. As she had said before_... "One way or another, he was coming home."_

When Mac neared the cabin, he seen Stella's truck still there. Sighing with anger, he walked into the cabin.

"Why are you still here, Stella? You should be gone."said Mac.

"I know Mac. We have a problem. My sparkplugs are missing. Someone must have taken them."said Stella.

Giving her a quizical look, he walked back out and checked himself. Then checking under his own hood, he noticed his were gone too.

"Come on, Stella. There is no way these could have been stolen. I know this, because there is only one other person up here with me. He's about twelve cabins over. I talked with him this morning. So where are they? _**Stella**_... he yelled. I want them now."yelled Mac.

"I'm telling you Mac. I don't have them. You have no right to accuse me of taking them."yelled Stella back at him.

Stella was seriously trying to be as pissy, as Mac. But it wasn't working. She couldn't do it. No matter how angry he became, she laughed. Laughed to the point where Mac walked back into the cabin and slammed the door.

_"Oh boy, Stella. You've got him right where you want him, now."_ Still giggling, she opened the door and walked back inside.

"Listen Mac. I know you have every right to be angry with me, for disturbing your privacy. But... what's done is done. We are stuck here, whether we want to be or not."said Stella.

"Fine. But you go by my rules. The little living room is yours. You have access to the kitchen, food, and bathroom. You do not, do not, talk about me going home to New York. My life is off limits too you. Do we have a deal?" Mac said with anger.

"Deal, Taylor. Should we shake on it?" said Stella with a nasty tone.

Giving her a pissy expression, he grabbed his coffee and headed down to the pier. Watching from the window, Stella could see the hurt etched across his face. Leaving her to wonder if she was doing the right thing by trying to bring him home.

Turning from the window, she fried up some eggs. Then sitting down with a cup of coffee, she picked up the book Mac was reading. Secrets to the inner soul. _"Hm... who would have thought that?" _she whispered.

Placing her plate into the sink, she headed outside for a walk. Looking around the beautiful land she seen a baby deer. Just standing there, watching her with caution. Deciding whether or not it was safe to move.

"Hi there little one. Where is your mommy?"asked Stella.

Sitting on the stump, Stella watched the little deer play. Hearing the sound of rustling grass, she turned and seen Mac with two cups in his hands.

"I thought you might like some coffee."said Mac.

"Thanks Mac. See that little deer?" Stella asked.

"I did. He was actually here the first day I arrived. I'm thinking his mother may have died, or been killed."said Mac.

"But I thought these areas were protected?"said Stella.

"They usually are, Stella. But that doesn't stop a poacher from coming in and taking what doesn't belong to them."said Mac with hurt.

"Aww... that's a shame Mac. So have you fed him yet?"asked Stella.

"Once, last night. I gave him some bread. I brought a box of cornflakes. Put some into your hand, see if he comes to you."said Mac.

Stella wasn't sure what changed Mac's attitude. But she wasn't about to question it. Opening the box, she shook some of cornflakes into her hand, watching as the little deer raised his head. Extending her hand, Stella kept herself very still.

_"Here he comes, Mac. Oh... this is amazing."_ whispered Stella.

Mac smiled. The look on Stella's face was beautiful. The softness of her sigh, brought a warmth to his heart. _"What are you doing, Taylor? Back off, she's not yours."_ he said to himself. Walking back to the cabin, he grabbed his fishing equipment and headed back out.

Watching as the deer ate from her hand, she cautiously stroked it's back. Then watching as it ran back into the woods, the little deer didn't look back. Turning to face Mac. She noticed he was gone. Shrugging her shoulders, she turned and walked back to the cabin.

**tbc...**


	5. Trying to make amends

**Chapter #5**

When she neared the cabin, she seen Mac fishing by the pier. Watching as he tossed his line, she seen the muscles in his arms, flex and bulge. Following the path to his tight bum, she noticed the stance as his hands now stood in his coat pockets.

Stella really couldn't help the feelings that came over her. For they had always been there. It's just over the years they grew more intense, making it harder to bury them away in her mind. Closing her eyes, she often wondered what it would feel like to be caressed by the warmth of his hand. Or to have his embrace hold her like a lover, instead of a friend.

Opening her eyes again, she seen he had caught a fish. Heading back into the cabin, before he seen her, she sat down by the fireplace. Hearing the door open, she wrapped her arms around her kness, watching the flames dance excitedly.

Placing the fish on the counter, Mac looked over at Stella's beautiful face. The fire had cast a glow to her chestnut hair. Following the path to her legs which were wrapped in her arms. He couldn't help but wonder what it would feel like to have her embrace him like that.

Cursing himself in his mind. He headed back out and sat on the bench. Damn he couldn't breathe with her being so close. All his solitude he had wanted, was disappearing. All because of the feelings he refused to admit, or act upon.

_"Why God... why must you always feel the need to interfere? Why can't you just let me be?"_

Rubbing his hands over his face, he leaned back against the bench and closed his eyes.

..............................................................................................

Back inside, Stella removed herself from the fire. Heading to the kitchen she decided to debone the fish, and start dinner. It was the least she could do, since Mac took the time to catch it. Once she had it deboned, she soaked it in a lemon and pepper base oil. Then carrying the fry pan over to the fire, she sat it there, allowing the aroma of the spice to fill the little cabin.

Walking back to the kitchen, she tossed a salad and placed two potatoes in the oven to bake. With everything cooking, she set the table for two and smiled.

"_Not bad Stella. It looks very homey."_ she smiled to herself.

Once the fish were done, she sat one on each plate. Followed by the baked potatoes, which she sliced down the middle, adding chives and sour cream. Opening the door, she gently shook Mac awake.

"Mac... are you hungry? I made dinner for us."said Stella.

"Hm... oh... Sure, just give me a minute."said Mac.

Closing the door, Stella sat at the table waiting for Mac.

Hearing the door open, she heard him say...

"It smells great, Stella. Thank you."

"You're welcome Mac. It's the least I can do for disturbing your privacy. You were right. I had no right to come up here and bring you back home to New York. I should have been a better friend and understood your need for solitude. I'm very sorry I hurt you that way. Here are the sparkplugs. I'll be going home tomorrow."said Stella.

Mac thought about it. Now that he had her here, he didn't want her to leave. What he really wanted was to explore and see where his feelings were taking him. Looking up into her eyes, he could see they were misted.

"If I asked you to stay, Stella. Would you? I'm sure you need a break as much as I do. Am I right?"asked Mac.

"Yeah. I really didn't look at it that way when I first arrived here. My only thought was to bring you home. But there is something about this little cabin, woods and seclusion that I like. Maybe you are right, maybe I did come here for solitude like you."said Stella with a small smile.

"Then you will stay?"asked Mac.

"Yeah. I'd really like that, Mac. I'll stay."said Stella.

"Good. Now on that note, let's eat before it gets cold. Then we will have coffee by the pier. I'm very interested in seeing that blue moon again tonight."said Mac.

"You seen that too? So did I. My first night here. It was so beautiful. It looked as if it was crying. Very stunning, and moving."said Stella.

"That it was. How are the boys and Lindsay doing?"asked Mac.

"They're doing good. Lindsay is driving Danny around the bend. She swears that she's going to divorce him, if he don't help her more. Jess and Don are enjoying their relationship as a couple. Both are sincerly happy. Sinclair was riding my backside. He was pissed that you didn't say goodbye, before taking off for vacation."laughed Stella.

"Vacation? Didn't you give him my note?"asked Mac.

"Please don't be angry, Mac. As I said my intention was to bring you home. But that has changed. I'll call Don tonight and tell him where to find the note. He can give it to Sinclair."said Stella.

"Thank you. I appreciate that, Stella."

After dinner, they washed the dishes and headed out for their walk.

**tbc...**


	6. Dear Mac

**Chapter #6**

While they walked along the pier, Mac looked up and noticed the moon was its normal color.

"Hm... that's funny. Look at the moon Stella. It's normal tonight, there is no blue at all."said Mac.

"Huh... that is strange. Oh well, maybe it only comes out after it rains or something?"replied Stella.

_Mac smirked_. "That's funny Stel. Usually after the rain we rarely see the moon. Due to the cloud covering it."

_Laughing_... "I don't know, Mac. I was just guessing."said Stella.

Sitting down side by side, they listen to the crickets chirp in the woods. So much silence and peace was such a comfort to the pace of the city. Pulling up her legs, Stella wrapped her arms around her knees, while laying her head on them facing Mac.

Turning to ask her something. He noticed the intensity of her stare. Whether it was the way the moon reflected on her face. Or just the aura that surrounded them, he couldn't help but caress her cheek.

Using a very delicate touch, he swept his fingers across watching as her eyes fell closed. Removing his fingers, he asked...

"Are you tired, Stel? You can turn in if you like. I'm going to stay up for a bit."said Mac.

Stella didn't want to move. She could barely breathe. Mac's caress had left her cheek burning. A burning that reached, her very core.

"Are you okay, Stella? You look flushed."said Mac.

"I'm fine, Mac. Goodnight."whispered Stella.

Walking into the cabin, she changed into her own nightshirt, crawled under the blanket and tried to sleep.

...................................................................

Mac wasn't sure what had possessed him to touch her like that. He knew not to cross that line. But for some reason, he felt compelled to do so. Maybe it was the fact that he was no longer her boss. Leaving him able to show her how he felt having her with him, even if only for a while.

Getting up, he walked back into the cabin. Seeing her all snuggled under the blanket, he grabbed his book and took it into his room. Opening the page where he left off, he found the note he had left the team. At the bottom was a P.S, from Stella.

_"Dear Mac, once again I am sorry for not being honest with you. I know I told you the note was in New york safely hidden away. But as you can see, it's not. I'm sorry if you are angry with me, but I just can't survive without you there helping us as a team. We have given each other five amazing years. Years full of pain, heartache, comfort, and joy. We have helped each other through these events as family. Don, Danny, Sheldon, Lindsay, Adam and myself, even Aiden, who had left before us. We are your family Mac. Whether you like it or not, we are always going to remain one inner spirit. Eight beautiful, lost and found souls that have bonded beyond anything anyone could have ever imagined. So please understand our plea. That without you, we have no family. No bond. No inner strength to want to carry on as CSI's. We just thought you should know this. I guess we are all just hoping, that you will come home. _

_Always in our tears and thoughts, your team."_

Placing down the note, Mac wiped at his tears with his thumb. It had been years since he shed his tears. The last time being with Claire's death. After that, his heart and soul had closed itself off. His inner spirit had locked itself away from ever feeling pain again. Even with Peyton, the pain wasn't shown. Sure he was hurt, but never did he show it to anyone. But now... now they had reopened that wound. They had as a team, released his inner spirit again. Leaving it vulnerable to be hurt or torn once more.

Getting out of bed, he dressed between his tears that were blinding him. Reaching the door, he couldn't stop the sound of his pain from releasing. Running out of the cabin, he headed to the pier. Bending on his knees, as he screamed his pain into the night. Letting go of everything that had haunted his world. That had left everything in his future dark and bleak.

Back in the cabin, Stella heard his heart wretching cries. Blinded by her own tears, she got up and walked out towards him. Nearing his side, she caressed his hair. Letting him know that she was right there with him, protecting him, comforting him, from all the pain he had kept within his hurting heart.

Feeling her touch, burned something in him. Turning around on his knees, he wrapped his arms around her legs, soaking her in his tears as they continued to pour. Whispering how lost he was with Claire's death. How he hated having to go on without her by his side. Never having the chance to start a family, build a world that belonged to only them. So scared. Scared that he would not know how to survive without her strength wrapped inside him.

Stella felt her own tears blinding her. She couldn't believe how much hurt Mac had kept hidden within his soul. Locked inside, never allowed to be released. For to do so, would truly show he was alone in his world. A world that had been built, with his Claire.

**tbc...**


	7. Releasing his pain

**Chapter # 7**

A short time later...

When Mac had calmed down. Stella sat beside him, rocking him in her arms.

"Shh... I know Mac. It's going to be okay now. With all your pain out in the open, we can help you heal. I promise never to leave you. None of us ever will. You have family, Mac. All of us need each other. Not only for comfort and warmth, but also for understanding. This is what we have always offered you, but you were to closed off to let any of us in."cried Stella.

Still not talking, Stella just allowed him to be lulled by her voice. For this was what he needed at this moment. Comforting words, words that expressed so much love and hope into his now empty soul. A soul that would soon be filled with life again.

_"I can't help but miss her Stella. So many nights I'll lay awake just talking to her. She's there Stella. She's right there with me. I feel her breath blow across my neck, I feel her caress across my cheek. The first night I arrived here, I talked with her. I swear to you Stel, she dropped her tear onto me from the sky. Letting me know that she was missing me, just as much."_whispered Mac.

"I'm sure she did, Mac. I'm sure she is beside you each and every moment of everyday. She's the one who keeps pushing you forward. Telling you that you need to live on. That you need to release your pain, and finally heal your heart. This is why she cries, because she knows you have locked your soul from feeling anything. You have yourself so terrified, that if you come to love or care for something, it will leave you. Leave you broken and on your own again."said Stella.

With all her words said, Stella just continued to hold Mac in her embrace. Allowing him time to absorb her words she had given to his soul. Caressing his hair, with her fingers she watched the moon disappear.

"You know Mac. I think it's going to rain tonight. Maybe tomorrow we will have our blue moon again. I think if we do, we should photograph it. It would make wonderful postcards for our family back home, don't you think?"asked Stella.

Looking down, Stella realized he was sound asleep. Not wanting to disturb him. She leaned back and hoped to hell they didn't have any visitors sneak up on them.

...........................................................................................................

Three hours later, Stella felt the raindrops kiss her skin. Gently waking Mac, they walked into the little cabin. Barely able to keep his eyes open from being emotionally drained. Stella helped him to his bed. Pulling off his shoes and coat, she tucked him under the comforter and kissed his cheek.

"Sleep peaceful, Mac. I'll see you in the morning."whispered Stella.

Leaving his room, Stella undressed into her nightshirt. Still not being able to sleep, she layed back and watched the fire roar as the rain pelted against the cabin roof, finally lulling her to sleep.

When the daylight shone through the window, Stella was up and already dressed. Checking on Mac, she found him still sleeping. Knowing this what he needed, she decided to veture out and find some fresh berries for breakfast.

As she walked along the woods, she seen a bush full of raspberries. Filling a pail to the rim, she got up and headed back to the cabin. Nearing the edge of the trees she heard the growl. Slowly looking behind her, she seen the wolf eyeing her.

Not moving, she placed the berries down and stood as still as she could. Feeling her knees shake, she closed her eyes and prayed Mac had decided to get up and look for her. Circling her now, Stella seen the second wolf venture onto the path. Seeing the wolf already there to take the feast, they decided to battle for her.

**B**ack at the cabin, Mac woke to silence. Walking out into the living room, he noticed Stella was gone. As he neared the door, he heard the growl of wolves fighting. Grabbing the rifle from under the truck, he ran into the edge of the woods. Seeing Stella surrounded by two giant wolves, he tried not to panic.

_"Don't move, Stella. Don't move, and don't breathe." _Mac whispered.

Mac took aim. He knew he would have to be quick. Shooting the first bullet, the wolf went down with a yelp. Watching the other one scatter, Mac grabbed Stella in his arms and carried her back to the cabin.

Stella could feel him trembling, as much as she was. Looking into his eyes she giggled as she said...

"Mac... we forgot the berries,"she giggled.

Sighing deep, he dropped her onto the couch.

"Don't move,"he hissed.

Storming back out, he grabbed the berries and brought them back.

"Here's your damn berries. God... you could have been killed. Yet all your concern is given to a basket of berries,"said Mac with anger.

Sitting down, Mac calmed himself. He couldn't believe the woman would go into the woods unarmed. Damn, why did she have to open his heart to pain again. Doesn't she realize he could have lost her?"

Stella knew she had upset him. She knew she had caused him endless panic and worry. Trying to make him smile again, she said...

"So... do you think the pie I make with berries, should be shared with our little visitor?"asked Stella.

Mac smirked. "You... are going to be the death of me, Stella. I'm going fishing, try and stay out of the woods,"said Mac.

Grabbing his rod, he gave her one last smile before walking out.

**..................................................................................................................**

**O**nce Stella had the pies started, she decided to watch Mac fish. Walking down to the pier, she sat with her feet in the water.

"Catch anything yet, Taylor?"asked Stella.

"Funny, Stel. I'm not going to catch anything with your feet splashing about,"said Mac.

Pulling them up, she apologized. "Sorry, Mac. So... can I fish?" Stella asked.

Mac laughed. Stella with a fishing rod. That would be classic.

"Do you know how?"asked Mac with sarcasm.

"Of course. I watched you throw your line out yesterday," said Stella.

"Okay, here you go," said Mac.

Passing her the rod, he watched her flip it behind her, catching the hook on her coat.

"Aaah... it's stuck on something. Help me Mac. Where did it go?" Laughed Stella..

Walking behind her, he unhooked the line from her coat. Then pulling her back towards him, he rested her back against him. Taking her hands he helped her pull back and toss the line. Watching it fly into the water, Stella shivered. She could feel her pulse racing from his closeness. Something Mac didn't miss either.

"Do you think you have the hang of it now, Stel?" asked Mac.

"Mhm... thanks, Mac."

Releasing her from his arms, he placed his hands in his pockets. Where he knew they would be safe.

......................................................................................

**L**ooking at the time, Mac realized Stella had been trying to catch a fish for six hours. It was now one in the afternoon, and he was starving.

"Listen Stella. Why don't we go have some lunch. I'm starving. We can finish your capture later," asked Mac.

"My capture? It's not a criminal Mac." she laughed as she chased him down the pier. Kicking his butt with her foot, he turned, picked her up and pretended to toss her into the water. Hearing her scream he put her down.

"Last one to the cabin, does the dishes." yelled Mac.

Stella couldn't believe it. She loved this playful side of Mac. He was so at peace with his inner self now. Making her really happy, she had come.

**A**fter lunch, Stella washed up the dishes and started the raspberry pies. Once she had them in the oven, she cleaned the little cabin. Wiping down the shelf, she found a letter. Opening it, she realized it must have belonged to the couple that were here before them.

Calling Mac, he came in and asked her what was wrong.

"What's going on, Stella?"asked Mac.

"I found a letter. The envelope says... To the next couple that find this," said Stella

"Hm... we may not be a couple in that sense, Stella. But we are here together. See what it says," said Mac.

Opening the letter, she read...

_"To whom ever finds this letter. We would just like to let you know that this little cabin was our piece of heaven. You see, when we came here. We were in the midst of a divorce. My husband and I had battled with our hurtful pain that I caused by not listening, or understanding his needs. When we arrived here, the first thing we noticed was the moon. It was bright blue. Almost like a giant pooled tear that couldn't release its pain. The more my husband and I looked at it, the more we realized how silly and unnessesary our fight was. A few days later we were back to loving each other. Then on the day we left a month later, I was gifted with his child. A child that was concieved under the blue moon. I know you are most likely thinking, this person that wrote this is insane. But I swear to you, that moon is magical. It's a very special moon, made to help couples bond in love. Anyway... I thought it would be nice to share this you and your significant other. May the blue moon of North Carolina bring you as much happiness and joy as it brought us."_

_Sincerely yours, Micheal and Michelle LeBlanc._

Looking up at Mac, Stella found him smiling.

"Oh come on Mac. You don't believe this, do you?" Laughed Stella.

"I do Stella. Remember my words to you last night. After you helped me open my heart again. I told you that the first night I came here I talked to Claire. I told you, I felt her tear drop onto my cheek. Do you remember that? That right there, is enough to make me believe that that moon was magical. Spiritual, in all its sadness," said Mac.

Stella had never heard Mac speak with such openess. Never had she felt his words touch her soul like they were now. Finally after the last five years. He was returning to the living. Opening himself to each new possibility that seemed out of reach. Leaving Stella to find it more difficult in fighting her feelings for him. Suddenly realizing the tables had turned. Now it was her, who was frightened by the possibility of love.

"Stel... you okay?"asked Mac.

Walking over beside her, he raised her face to his. Looking into her eyes, he seen fear. Something he had said, spooked her.

"Hey... what is it, Stella. Talk to me?" Mac said.

"It's nothing Mac. I guess my near death experience is finally hitting me. I'll be fine. Let's have lunch," said Stella.

Letting the subject drop for now. They sat down to their lunch.

**tbc...**


	8. Trouble is brewing

**Chapter #8**

Later that night, Stella sat outside with her coffee. Hearing the door open she turned and smiled.

"I wondered where you disappeared too, Stella." said Mac.

"Yeah, I love the smell of the woods after it rains. Though I wonder where that little deer went? We haven't seen him since this morning."said Stella with concern.

"I'm sure he's around. Looks like we have new visitors. They arrived about an hour ago," said Mac.

"I seen that, four guys. Not very friendly though. I said hello and they walked away," said Stella.

"Hm... maybe they were just tired, Stel. It's a long trip up here," said Mac.

"Yeah, I guess." said Stella.

Mac noticed Stella shiver.

"Are you cold? Or did they really make you, that uncomfortable, Stella?" asked Mac.

"A little of both. I think if you had of met them, you'd have the same feeling. We've always had that keen sense, Mac. Right now, that keen sense is telling me that these guys are trouble." said Stella.

Mac stood up and walked behind Stella. Sitting down behind her he placed his legs on each side and pulled her back, so her head rested against his chest. Then wrapping his arms around her, he just held her. Letting her know that he understood her concern.

"I want you to listen to me, Stella. I know your senses are always on alert. That's a good thing. What we will do for now, is just watch them," said Mac.

Stella loved being held his Mac's arms. They were not only warm, but strong. Though the best part was, he was holding her like a lover instead of a friend. Resting his chin on her head, he closed his eyes and inhaled her hair. She felt like a little piece of heaven in his arms.

Mac knew in his heart their feelings for each other were changing. Problem was, how did they go about admiting it to one another, without losing the bond they had always shared as friends? Deciding to put the matter aside, he leaned down and whispered...

"Are you ready to turn in Stella? I'd like to be early." said Mac.

"Why? Are you going somewhere?" asked Stella.

"We... are going somewhere. I'm taking you out in the canoe tomorrow," said Mac.

"Canoe... wow, are you going to be my guide?" she laughed, tossing back her head to look up towards Mac.

"Yeah , I am." He said as he squeezed her.

Planting a quick friendly kiss on her forehead, he helped her up into the cabin. After saying goodnight, Mac walked into his room. Looking across to the next cabin, he wondered how much of what Stella had said, would ring true with their new guests.

........................................................................................................

**O**ver in the next cabin, they were looking at the map.

"Listen Denver, are you sure Emerson gave you the right map? This is the one he drew himself?" asked Sammy.

"Yes Sammy. He told me_...x marks the spot for the buried money from the last heist_. I took his words as true," said Sammy.

"Alright, we will start first thing in the morning. How many other people are here, Daniel?" asked Sammy.

"Um... a couple beside us, and one guy twelve cabins up. He said he is escaping his wife's nagging." Laughed daniel.

"Haa... women. They are all the same. Though what does the one look like beside us?" asked Sammy.

"She's pretty. Dark chestnut curls, green eyes and a beautiful smile." said Denver.

"Hm... maybe we will have fun with her, after we find the money. It's been a while since I held a beautiful woman in my arms," said Sammy.

"Maybe that's because you killed the last two," Denver snorted.

"They were accidents Denver. It's not my fault they walked in front of my gun," said Sammy.

Laughing, they bedded down for the night.

..................................................................................................................

**T**he next day, Stella woke before Mac. Starting the coffee, she took a cup outside and sat on the little bench. Looking into the woods for the little deer, she heard someone say hello.

"Morn'n maam. I'm Sammy, we rented the cabin beside yours."

"I know. It's nice to meet you," said Stella.

Touching his hand, Stella felt an immediate alarm go off in her mind. Hearing the door open, Mac walked out.

"Good morning. You must be one of the renters from across the next cabin. I'm MaCanna Taylor. This is my wife, Mackenzie Taylor. How are you liking it here so far?"

Stella wondered why Mac had used false names. Could he have picked up on her vibe that they were trouble?

"Well... the scenery is quite beautiful." Sammy said, as he looked at Stella.

Mac felt a wave of jealousy rush over him. Trying to hide it, he said...

"We should get going Mackenzie, before it gets to late." said Mac.

Walking back into the cabin with Stella, Mac closed the door.

"You believe me, don't you Mac? You have the same vibe," asked Stella.

"I do, Stella. I think it might be a good idea to invite the gang up for the next week. I think New York can handle itself for a while. I'll have Don bring my sheild and gun with him," said Mac.

Stella smiled. "Does this mean you will be staying on, oh great leader?"

Mac swatted her bum. "Behave, Mackenzie Taylor."

Stella laughed. She kind of enjoyed being Mac's wife. Even if it was only for a while. Grabbing up their gear, they locked the door and headed down to the canoe. Both still not realizing, that they were already in love.

.................................................................................

**A**re they gone, Denver?" asked Sammy.

"Yup. They are on the water. Let's go find us a treasure,"said Denver.

Locking their cabin they headed out into the woods. Following the map they were given, they stopped and noticed the little deer playing by the trees.

"Well looky here. Looks like dinner." said Sammy.

Pulling out his rifle, he fired. Watching as the deer went down. Denver walked over and tossed it over his shoulders.

"You guys go ahead, I'll catch up. I'm going to drop this guy in our cabin," said Denver.

"Fine. Don't forget to put the damn plastic down. We don't need deer blood all over the floor," yelled Sammy.

"I know that, Sammy. Christ... I ain't stupid you know," said Denver.

Heading back to the cabin. Denver thought about killing his own kin alot. For Sammy always treated him like a dummy who knew nothing. Tossing the deer onto the plastic, he locked the cabin door and headed back into the woods.

**tbc...**


	9. A visit to the village

**Chapter #9**

On the water, Stella was enjoying the scenery with Mac. While Mac was trying to think of the best way to tell Stella, he still wouldn't be going back to New York. He had thought about it, but still his heart was directing him to take a different path, a new begining that didn't include New York.

Watching as he paddled, her smile widened. All that muscle that constricted against his black tshirt. She honestly couldn't help herself from enjoying the view.

Looking quickly behind him, he caught Stella's smile and her eyes as they watched his arms. Teasing her a little, he said...

"Gorgeous view isn't it, Stella? Especially the mountains," winked Mac.

Breaking her thoughts, she looked into his eyes.

"What was that, Mac?" asked Stella.

Laughing, Mac shook his head and continued to paddle.

"You know Taylor, it's really nice to hear you laugh. It's something you've never done enough of.," said Stella.

"Those smiles and laughs are because of you, Stella. You brought them back with your words that helped release my pain I carried all those years." said Mac.

Stella smiled. That was the nicest thing, Mac could have said to her. Pulling the canoe off to the side, he helped her out. Then walking her across the little path, they came to a little town.

"Wow... look at this place, Mac. Have you been here, before?" asked Stella.

"No. I noticed it my first time out in the canoe. I thought it would be nice to visit for a while," said Mac.

Walking towards the little town, Stella could smell real barbecued meat. Inhaling the scents, Mac smirked.

"Making you hungry, Stel?" asked Mac.

"Mhm... do you have any idea how long it's been, since I've had a big juicy burger?" Laughed Stella.

Sitting down at the little restaurant. Mac ordered two burgers and fries.

"Stella... I need you to understand something. Even though I am asking Don to bring up my badge and gun. I will not be returning to New York with you all," said Mac.

Mac watched her expression. He could see the pain etch along her face. Leaving him to feel sad for hurting her. Reaching over he stroked her cheek.

"Come on, Stel. Please try and understand. I'm not sure I want to return to the fast pace of the city. From the moment I arrived here, I felt at peace. Something lead me here, Stella. Whether it was my head or my heart, I don't know. I just know at this time, here... is where I want to be," said Mac.

"I understand Mac. Though that doesn't mean I won't try to continue changing your mind." Stella smiled through a tear.

"I wouldn't expect anything less, sweetheart," said Mac.

After eating their meal, they did a bit of shopping before calling the team in New York. As Stella dialed, Mac left her to go into a little gift shop. Looking around, he found a beautiful glass globe that housed a blue moon. Immediately thinking of Stella. He payed for it and had the lady gift wrap it.

"You've made a wonderful choice. Very rarely are these made in bulk. They come in hand blown from a girl in Glasgow. She visited here ten years ago. She told the story of how the blue moon changed her world, that day. How it offered her a peace and tranquility to the loss she had suffered. Ever since then, she brings in only two a year," said the clerck.

Mac thought back to the other couple. To the letter that was in the cabin. Could they have bought the other globe? Thanking the lady, Mac walked back out.

"You ready to go, Stella?" asked Mac.

"Mhm. But Danny won't be coming. Not with Lindsay so close to delivering," said Stella.

"That's understandable. So when are they coming?" asked Mac.

"Don said that he, Jess, Adam, and Sheldon would be arriving on friday. So we may need to do more shopping for groceries," said Stella.

"That's fine. We can come back on thursday. For now we should get back. According to the weather report. We have heavy rains coming in. Which means we may end up flooded in again," said Mac.

"I guess we will playing alot of cards, eh Mac." Stella winked.

"Don't even go there, Stel. I wouldn't want to take all your money." Mac laughed.

Running ahead of her, she chased him to the canoe.

...........................................................................................

When they arrived back at their cabin, Mac noticed how quiet it was.

"Looks like our guests are out," said Mac.

"Kind of makes you wonder what they are up too. Doesn't it?" asked Stella.

"A little. Let's get inside. I have something for you. A little thank you gift," said Mac.

Sitting at the table, Stella looked at the box all wrapped up with pretty paper.

"Well... are you going to open it? Or stare at it all afternoon?" asked Mac.

Smiling she unwrapped it. Taking it out of the box, she softly moaned.

_"Oh Mac... it's the moon. It's the blue moon. So vivid and beautiful. So delicate and warm."_ Cried Stella.

Watching the passion glaze over Stella's face, pleased Mac imensely.

_"Tell me you don't believe in the moon now, Stella? Tell me that this isn't truly a magical place."_ Mac whispered.

She couldn't. How could she when she was seeing the magic right now. Right across from her. As she was about to answer, they heard the guys coming back.

"Sounds like they are back, Mac." said Stella.

Nodding that he heard her, he watched from the window.

"Do they have anything with them?" asked Stella.

"No. They are empty handed, and the rain is starting. I'm not sure what they were doing in the woods, all this time." said Mac.

Closing the blind, Mac helped Stella put away the food.

..................................................................................................

**Back** over at the other cabin, Sammy was pissed.

"Jesus Christ. We spent all morning looking for that damn money. You better be right about this damn map. Now with these heavy rains coming in, we will be lucky if we can look again by friday. I swear to God if you are lying to me Denver, I'll kill you myself." said Sammy.

"I'm not lying, Sammy. You must have taken us in the wrong direction. I should have never left you, to bring that damn deer back here. You've never had any sense of direction," said Denver.

"Maybe you're right. I'm sorry. It's just so frustrating. Let's get that deer skinned and cooked. It smells like hell, from sitting all morning. I'm starving," said Sammy.

"You know it's going to stink up the cabin even more. It's not as if we can do it outside. This is protected area. If we get caught with this, we'll be fined." said Denver.

"Just get it done. We can live with the smell. Once the rain starts, we will open the door and air out the cabin." said Sammy.

Picking up the deer, Denver started the skinning.

**tbc...**


	10. Fighting the change

**Chapter #10**

While the rain and wind pelted against the cabin. Mac and Stella decided to sit by the fire and roast marshmallows. Placing the stick near the flame, Stella laughed.

"What's so funny, Stel?" asked Mac.

"I keep thinking back to the Ghostbuster's movie. When that stay puff marshmallow turned into a giant, trying to destroy New York." said Stella.

Mac gave her a quizical look.

"Oh come on, Mac. Are you telling me you've never seen, Ghostbuster's?" asked Stella.

"Afraid not, Stel. I'm not really much of a movie buff," said Mac.

"Then we will just have too drag you back home to, New York. This way we can rent the movie and you can learn all about, Stay Puff." Laughed Stella.

"Stella... please don't keep doing this to yourself. It upsets me," said Mac.

Turning herself away from Mac's face, she toasted her marshmallow again. Mac knew he upset her. But he couldn't feel guilty about it. Getting up, he walked to the kitchen and poured himself another coffee. Then looking out the window, he smelled the stench of rotten blood and deer meat.

"Stella, stay here, and keep the light off. I'll be right back," said Mac.

"Eww... what is that smell, Mac?" asked Stella.

"That's what I'm going to find out." answered Mac.

Sneaking across to the cabin, Mac cautiously peeked through the window. Seeing the skin and carcus of the deer, he tried not to lose his temper. Making his way back over to his own cabin, he wasn't sure what to tell Stella, about their little deer.

Waiting at the door with a towel, Stella placed it over Mac's head.

"What did you find out, Mac?" asked Stella.

Stella could see the sadness in Mac's eyes.

"What is it, Mac? What did you find out?" Stella asked again.

"I'm sorry Stella. They were cooking a deer," said Mac with sadness.

"No... not our little deer with the white little patch over its head?" cried Stella.

"I'm sorry, Stella." said Mac.

Seeing her tears, broke his heart. Taking her into his wet arms, he allowed her to cry onto his cold wet skin.

"Shh... come on Stella. Try and calm down. Let's go sit back by the fire," said Mac.

Walking with her wrapped in his arm, he leaned back against the couch resting her between his legs. Stroking her hair, as she continued to cry on his chest. Watching the fire burn, Mac noticed the silence. Lowering his head, he found her sleeping.

Lifting her into his arms, he carried her to his bed. Pulling back the comforter, he placed her down, snuggling her under it. Walking back out of the room, he whispered...

_"Goodnight, Stella."_

_..................................................................................................._

**B**ack in New York, Don and Jess were packing for their flight on friday.

"Hey Don, do you think this means Mac is coming back home with us?" asked Jess.

"I don't know, Jess. All Stella mentioned was some shady looking characters. Then she asked me to bring up Mac's, badge and gun," replied Don.

"I guess he knows about the letter then. That Stella didn't hand it in," asked Jess.

"I would think so. Stella said that she helped him release his pain. So they must have had one huge heart to heart. She said he's a different Mac. He is even laughing and smiling now." said Don.

"Mac... laughing over silly things? This is a side to him I have to see." said Jess.

Taking Jess into his arms, he passionately kissed her.

"I love you, Jess."

"I love you too, Donnie. Now take me to bed," sighed Jess.

Sweeping her up in his arms. He carried her to their bed.

..............................................................................................................

**L**ater that night, Stella woke to the howling wind and rain. Feeling the chill fill her bones. She walked out still fully clothed to the living room. Seeing Mac stretched out on his side facing away from the fire, she crawled in beside him, facing the opposite way. Snuggling herself closer, she touched her cold back to his warm one. Then laying her head down on the pillow, she fell back into sleep.

Mac knew she was beside him. He had felt her cold shirt touch his bare back. Carefully turning so he wouldn't wake her, he watched her sleep. Tracing the outline of her beautiful hair, neck, hips and legs with his eyes. Leaving his body no choice, but too respond. A feeling that he hadn't felt since his Claire.

Closing his eyes he tried not to focus on the now warm body beside him. Though she wasn't helping his cause. For every time he backed away, she'd move closer to his heat. Almost like a magnetic force.

Deciding to get up, she turned at the same time and wrapped her arm around him. Now laying flat, she had her head curled under his neck.

_"Great! Now what Taylor?"_ he sighed to himself.

Mac could feel his shaft constrict against his jeans. Such an uncomfortable pressure as he closed his eyes and gritted his teeth. Why did she have to be so damn warm, and smell so damn good. Didn't she realize that she was already a disturbance to his peace of mind? Obviously not. cause if she had any idea of his thoughts, she'd be running from him, not sleeping so innocently against him.

Knowing he was going to have to move her, whether she woke or not. He pulled himself away from her arms, watching as she didn't even wake. All the damn woman did, was take his spot. All curled up in a ball now, he could barely see her hair. Standing stiffly, Mac headed to the front door of the cabin. Stepping outside, he allowed the cold wind and rain to cool him and his needy thoughts off.

**tbc...**


	11. Mud, Family, 4x4s

**Chapter #11**

When Stella woke the following morning, she noticed Mac had left the cabin. Putting on her hiking boots she picked up in town, she headed out. Nearing the bottom step, she seen the huge puddle that reached straight across to the next cabin.

Stepping down, she realized the water had to be at least two feet deep. Then just where the hell was Mac? Hearing sounds of sloshing, she turned towards the side of the cabin. What she seen almost made her pee her pants, with laughter.

Mac was stuck in a huge mud pocket. He was sitting in a puddle that was nestled around the mud, trying to remove his boots.

"This isn't funny Stella. Now get over here and help me out," yelled Mac.

"But I'll get my new boots dirty, Mac. Plus... there is a big puddle here. How am I suppose to get around it?" asked Stella.

"Go back into the cabin, and come out the bedroom window." said Mac.

Heading back inside, Stella noticed the mud puddle was all around the side of the cabin.

"Mac... there is mud there too? I payed sixty dollars for these boots. Do you really want me to wreck them? How about I toss you out a sheet, then pull you out." asked Stella.

Mac was getting pissed. He had been stuck in that mud hole for two hours now. Yet all Stella was worried about, was her damn boots.

"Listen Stella. Take off your damn boots and crawl your ass through the window, right now." Mac yelled.

"Fine. But you owe me big time for this, Taylor," shouted Stella.

Taking off her boots, Stella continued cursing Mac from the window. Then placing her feet through, she felt the mud squish between her toes.

"Eww... ahhh Mac, this is gross. How the hell did you get stuck, in the first place?" she asked.

"Maybe because I came out at six in the morning Stella, and it was still dark. So I missed the mud hole," grunted Mac.

Reaching his side, she got behind his back. Placing her arms under his, she pulled. Problem was, he wouldn't budge.

"You're.... to... heavy... Mac," strained Stella.

"Come around to the front. Try pulling that way," said Mac.

When Stella reached the front. She wrapped Mac's hands in hers. Then pulling forward, he came flying out of the hole, landing directly on top of her.

"Ouff..."

Mac could feel the vibration of Stella's laughter.

"What is so funny, Stella?"

"You... you look like that mud monster creature. I can barely see, the whites of your eyes." Laughed Stella trying to catch her breath.

"Listen Stel. You don't look so hot yourself. I can't believe you women pay for this stuff," said Mac.

As Stella removed a piece of mud from his hair. Mac felt the caress all the way to his soul. Lowering his head, he looked into her eyes which were dancing happily from his hyjinx. Bringing his lips just a whisper away, they could feel each other become absorbed in the moment. Both feeling the pull, both ready to take the risk of crossing that line....

"Whoa... are you two okay? Do you need some help there?" asked Sammy.

Breaking apart with speed. Mac looked up and seen two of the guys from the next cabin. Pulling Stella up into his arms, he held her.

"No. We are fine. Thanks for asking though."

"Sure man. Anytime. See ya," said Sammy.

Once Mac was sure they left. He picked Stella up and carried her into the cabin. Placing her feet on the floor, he said...

"You go and have your shower first, Stella. I'll get one when you're done," said Mac.

"Are you sure, Mac? I don't mind waiting. You were in the mud longer then I was," said Stella.

"It's okay, Stel. Go get cleaned up," said Mac.

While Stella had her shower, Mac poured himself a coffee. Sitting down on the chair, he watched as the mud dried on his pants, as he thought about the kiss they had almost shared. So deep within his memory, he didn't hear Stella come out.

"Okay Mac, it's all yours. Mac... hey Mac."

"Hm... what is it, Stel?"

"You can have the shower now," Stella said.

"Thanks." Getting up, Mac's legs were stiff from the dried mud. Trying to stifle her laughter, she coughed. Hearing the shower she turned, and seen the face in the window. Startling her. _"What the hell does he want?"_ she whispered.

"Hey... sorry I startled you. I was wondering if you have any sugar we can borrow. We can't get into town. The roads are blocked," said Sammy.

Stella unlocked the door with caution. The jerk was looking at her like she was his lunch. Hearing the shower turn off, Mac walked out in a towel. Well that did it. All Stella's thoughts, fears and worries flew out the window. Leaving nothing but the stunning man before her.

Trying to find her voice, the guy knocked on the window again. Hearing the bang, Mac turned.

"Stella... what the hell does he want? Stella." Mac yelled, knocking her out of her daydream.

"Hm... ohh... sugar. He wanted to borrow sugar."

Walking pass her, Mac grabbed a cup of sugar and passed it through the door. Leaving Stella to smell his cologne.

"Thanks, man. Mighty nice of you. See ya," said Sammy.

As he looked at Stella once more. Mac closed the blind and walked back into the bedroom.

Stella was still trying to catch her breathe. Never had she seen so much of Mac before. Thinking back to the last three days, they had shared more then friendship. She had noticed the soft subtle changes. Especially that almost a kiss, today. Closing her eyes, she could still feel the warmth of his breath near her lips.

"Stella... are you okay? I hope he didn't upset you. I'm seriously not happy with the way he looks at you. There is no need for that. Did you want a coffee?" asked Mac.

"Sure, thanks." said Stella trying to find her voice.

Sitting down to their coffee, very few words were said. For neither knew how to approach their near kiss.

...........................................................................................

Don, Jess and the gang arrived two days early. Waiting to rent a 4x4, Adam asked...

"Err... um... do you think Mac and Stella will be upset, because we came early?"

"Stop worrying Adam. They will be more then excited. It's not as if they are on their honeymoon." laughed Jess.

Adam looked perplexed, Don told Jess to behave.

"Okay sir, we have your 4x4. If you can fill out this form and the insurance, you can go."

Once they were on their way. Don noticed how flooded everything was.

"Holy crap, Don. How much rain did they get up here?" asked Jess.

Don was trying to concentrate on the roads. They were so slick and full of mud. Finally pulling up in front of the cabin, Don noticed the four guys on their porch.

"Is that them, Don?" asked Sheldon.

"I think so. Mac said there was only them, and one other guy up here. So it must be."

Parking the 4x4, they got out. As the guys seen Jess, Devon whistled. Slapping his brother on the arm, he told him to shut the hell up.

"Listen you idiot. Stop drawing attention to us. What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Nothing. I was just whistling at her. Afterall, you get the other one. So why can't I have her?"

"Look, Devon. When we get the money on friday. You can kill them all, if you want. I don't care. Until then, we keep focused on that damn map. Understand?"

Heading back into their cabin, Devon took one last look, at Jess.

..........................................................................................................................

**When** Stella heard the knock, she looked out the window. Seeing Don and the gang, she screamed with happiness. Running out from the bedroom with the rifle, everyone stared at Mac.

"Is that anyway to greet your friends, Taylor?"

Putting down the rifle, Mac walked over and embraced them one by one.

"Damn Mac, look at you. This getaway is really working for you. You look amazing. I've never seen you so relaxed and happy." said Jess.

"I know. It's all this beauty around me." he said, as he looked at Stella. Not missing the chemistry, Sheldon, Don, and Jess smiled. Mac had truly found his inner self. It showed not only in his face, but in his heart. Stella was right. Mac had learned how to live again.

"So what's for dinner, Mac?"

"I don't know? Stella and I took out a meal for two, we weren't expecting company. We could fry up the fish from yesterday. It's a beautiful trout I caught."

"Yeah, I cleaned and deboned it myself."

Don snickered. "Yet Mac still stands."

Swatting his arm, she laughed. then reaching for Adam she hugged him.

"How are you doing Adam?"

"Good, Stel. Um... if you'd like we can bring in the groceries from the car."

While Mac and Sheldon headed out to help, Stella asked...

"Don... did you get a chance to see Danny and Lindsay, before you left?"

"We did Stel. She's doing good. Just about ready to burst. Poor Danny is already running around like a chicken who's lost his head. He was all nice and calm, till Lindsay told him the baby stopped moving and was in position for birthing. Ever since then, he's been a mess."

"Aww... poor Danny. So has Sinclair been bustin' your ass."

"Nah... he hasn't been to bad, Stel. Till we told him we were leaving to bring Mac home. Then he had a fit... _Who's going to protect New York, with all of you away_? I said... you are. See you in a week and walked out. I mean what is he going to do, fire us all."

Jess interrupted and said... "So tell us Stella, do you and Mac realize you are in love yet?"

"Jess... what did I tell you on the plane?"

"That if they haven't noticed yet, I should wait till they do. But if we let that happen, they will both be dead and buried long before they get a chance too say, I do."

"Sorry Stel. We just figured you and Mac would have both realized by now that you're in love. I'm sure you haven't missed it. Have you?"

"No... no I haven't Don. I think Mac and I have both realized it. But neither of us are willing to cross that line."

Walking back into the cabin with the food, Mac noticed the tension. Not saying anything about it, he started unpacking the bags.

tbc...

Meanwhile...


	12. Tales, myths and globes

**Chapter # 12**

With everything put away, the girls started dinner, while the guys caught up.

"So tell me Stel... what do you and Mac do for fun here?" asked Jess.

"We take walks along the woods, pick berries, get attacked by wolves, fall into mud holes, go on canoe trips to a little town across the lake. Even toast marshmallows," said Stella.

Jess noticed the hint of sadness in Stella's voice.

"That's wonderful Stella. Not being chased by wolves, of course. But I can't help but feel, you are leaving something out," said Jess.

"There was a baby deer. According to Mac, he thought it may have lost it's mother to poachers, or death. So we were feeding it. Till... Stella stopped. Swallowing back a cry, she continued. Till those bastards across the way, killed it," said Stella with sadness.

"Oh Stel. I'm so sorry. Aren't these woods protected?" asked Angell.

"They are. Obviously they could care less," said Stella.

"So what is going on with them? Any idea at all?" asked Angell.

"Not really. Just our gut instincts. They are usually never wrong. Mac and I think they are looking for something. We're just not sure what yet," said Stella.

"Hm... I guess we should start figuring out the what, huh? I know the one idiot tried to hit on me with his whistle. Till his brother swatted him. I couldn't understand what he said though," said Jess.

"Yeah... Mac has his concerns with the one named Sammy. He doesn't like the way he looks at me. My first day here, they introduced themselves. I just smiled as Mac introduced us back, as MaCanna and Mackenzie Taylor. That's when I knew he felt it too. Something about these four just wasn't right," said Stella.

"Ooo... you got to be Mac's wife. That's a good start Stella. Now just hurry and make it a reality. The suspense is killing Don and I." Laughed Jess.

Laughing they placed the chicken in the oven.

.................................................................................

In the living room, Mac was telling the story about Stella and the wolves. Hearing the laughter, the girls joined them with coffee.

"So what's so funny? Spill it, guys," said Jess.

"Mac was telling us, how Stella was surrounded by wolves." said Don.

"Ooo... tell it again, please. I missed it," said Angell.

While Mac told the story, Stella watched his expressions. In each little phrase she seen, sweetness, admiration, fright and love. His eyes danced with such laughter as he told about the berries. Then with fear, as he told about her being surrounded by the wolves. Fear that he was going to lose her.

"Christ Stel. You really like to push the bounderies, don't you?" said Don.

"How was I suppose to know there were wolves. Mac could have told me," Stellla laughed.

"You should have known to wait till I was awake, before playing in the woods alone. You could have been killed. You didn't even have a damn weapon with you," said Mac getting upset.

Don's expression dropped, as did Jess, Sheldon and Adam. Silence filled the cabin. Looking at Mac, they no longer seen the humor of it. They seen pain and fear. Fear that he had almost lost her. Then Adam finally realized it. The subtle hints from Jess on the way up here. His boss was in love with her.

Stella could see the pain herself. Wanting to see him happy again, she said with a laugh...

"Well... it's not as bad as Mac falling into a mud hole." said Stella.

The team turned and looked at Stella. They could tell she was trying to bring happiness back.

"Ooo... I'm going to like this one even better. It's about Mac. Do tell, Stella." laughed Jess.

By the time Stella finished the story, everyone was in tears of laughter.

"Sounds like you two have been having a blast. While the rest of us work our asses off in New York," said Sheldon.

Jess looked around the cabin, nearing the fireplace she seen the beautiful glass globe. Picking it up, she felt the heat surrounding it.

"This is beautiful. Was this here when you arrived, Mac?" asked Jess.

"No. It's a piece I bought for Stella. To thank her for giving me back some happiness. It's the blue moon. The first night I arrived here I was sitting on the pier. Looking up I noticed the moon was a beautiful blue, almost like a teardrop waiting to fall from the sky. I seen the same moon on the night Stella showed up at my door. We were sitting together on the porch. Since that night, it has disappeared. We've been hoping to see it again, but no luck," said Mac.

"It's very powerful Mac. I have a feeling you and Stella are leaving alot of something out. Not to be nosy, but it seems funny how the moon was blue both nights you were alone. Then when Stella showed up, it became normal again," said Jess.

"Jess... enough with the omen stuff." said Don.

"I'm just saying Donnie. There is a story behind this moon, and I want to hear it. I believe in aura's and signs. So who is going to tell it?" asked Jess.

Stella knew some things between her and Mac were their's alone. Quickly changing the subject, she said...

"Let's get the table set. Dinner should be just about ready," said Stella.

As everyone left the room, Jess was still standing there holding the moon. Looking into it, she whispered...

_"You, are going to bring them together, aren't you?"_

Almost as if the moon heard her. She seen it shine a lone tear. Closing her eyes quickly and reopening them, the shine had disappeared. Jess could feel her heart softly break. Love would be admited, but then it would be tested once more before going home**.**

**tbc...**


	13. Overhearing the plan

**Chapter 13**

Over in the next cabin, Brian and Seth decided to take a walk. Leaving Devon and Sammy behind. As they went deeper into the woods, they didn't relaize Adam was there. Ducking down so he couldn't be seen, he listened.

"I'm telling you Seth, I don't like this. Denver and Sammy are forgetting the reason we are here. All they talk about, is killing those people in the next cabin once we find the money from that bank heist. Not to mention what they want to do to those two ladies. I don't want any part of that. This was suppose to be an easy hundred thousand a piece."

As Adam continued to listen, he seen the skunk waddling it's way toward him. Trying not to move, he kept very still. Praying that the little critter wouldn't spray as he said in his mind....

_"Please come find me, Mac. Hurry."_ Panicked Adam.

..................................................................................................

**Back** at the cabin, Mac asked...

"Where did Adam go, Stel?"

"He said he was going to take a walk in the woods. He has his weapon," replied Stella.

Don snorted. Jess laughed.

"I think we should go find him. Before he gets lost," teased Mac.

As the boys headed out. They told Jess and Stella to keep the door locked.

...................................................................................................

"Hey, Sammy."

"What is it now, Denver?"

"It looks like all the men have left the cabin. Maybe we should go talk too the girls," said Denver.

"Are you serious?" asked Sammy.

"Yeah, they just walked past the edge of the woods." said Denver.

"Hm... I wonder if they will bump into Seth and Brian?" said Sammy.

"Don't know. Give us more time though, right?" asked Denver.

Putting on their boots, they walked across the path, avoiding what was left of the puddle. Nearing the door, Sammy knocked.

"Maybe that's Adam. He could have missed Mac and Don," said Stella.

Opening the door, Stella seen Sammy and Denver standing there, grinning.

"Eve'n maam. We were wondering if you would like to come out and talk with us a bit. We get a might lonely over there," said Sammy.

"No, but thanks. I have alot of catching up to do with my sister. She just came all the way from the city," said Stella.

As Stella went to shut the door, Denver stuck his foot in it.

"Excuse me, could you move your foot, please?" said Stella.

Sammy knew he could take them right now. But that would mean trouble when the others came back. Pulling his brothers foot away, he said...

"Sorry about that, ma'am. Sometimes my brother doesn't think. If you change your mind, you can come on over to our place, okay? Night." said Sammy.

When the door was shut, Sammy whacked his brother across his head.

"Oww... what the hell was that for?" asked Denver.

"Just move your ass back to the cabin," said Sammy.

Closing the door and locking it, Stella said...

"What do you think, Jess?"

"I think you and Mac were right. Trouble is brewing and it's going to boil over, very soon." said Jess.

................................................................................................

**Back** in the woods, Seth heard someone coming.

"Shh... someone is coming, let's go back."

Walking back to the cabin, they passed Mac, Sheldon and Don.

"Eve'n, nice night." said Seth.

"It is," said Mac, as they walked away.

As Denver and Sammy walked back across to their cabin. They seen Brian and Seth.

"You guys just don't know when to back off, do you? Do you really think they won't tell their husbands you were hitting on them? I'll be glad when we get this damn money tomorrow. The faster we are rid of you two, the better," yelled Seth.

Storming into the cabin, Sammy turned to Denver and said...

"Looks like two of us, ain't going home."

Nodding his head. Devon couldn't agree more.

..................................................................................................................................

Nearing a few feet into the woods. The boys heard a soft whistle.

"You hear that, Mac?" said Don.

"Yeah. It sounds like Adam's whistle. Adam... where are you?" asked Mac.

Listening again, they followed the sound. Nearing the bush, Don tried not to laugh. Poor Adam was sitting on his knees, scarcely breathing. While standing right beside him was the skunk. Elbowing Don in the side, Mac told him to... "shh."

"How the hell are we going to get him out of there, Mac. If we try and distract the skunk, it will spray him." said Don.

"We're just going to have too wait it out. I'm sure it will leave soon," said Mac.

Adam was trying not to release his breath to often. The skunk obviously sprayed somewhere before joining him. After what seemed like hours, but was only minutes. The skunk finally made his way across the woods. Helping Adam up, Don continued to laugh.

"Umm.. err... I don't see anything funny, Flack. My back is killing me. Let's get back to the cabin, I overheard some interesting information." said Adam.

When they got back to the cabin, the girls had coffee and sandwiches ready.

"Where did you find him?" asked Stella.

"He was in the woods playing with the skunks. It seems he shares your thirst, for finding trouble." said Mac.

Adam gave Stella a shy smile.

"Aww... it's okay, Adam. Though I'd like to hear about the skunk," said Stella.

"We can do that later Stel. Adam overheard some interesting info on our shady friends, next door," said Mac.

While they sat down in front of the fire eating. Adam explained.

"It seems they are here to collect some money from a bank heist. They didn't give detail as to when it went down. Just that the money was buried here, somewhere. The two suspects were talking about killing some guy named Denver, and another named Sammy. So I take it that may be the other two guys who stayed behind." said Adam.

"It is Adam. So this is all about money. Question now is, which bank was robbed and which city? Any idea how much, Adam?" asked Mac.

"They didn't say. Just that they would each be recieving somewhere around, a hundred thousand. There's more. It seems the two named Sammy and Devon, have plans to kill us four." said Adam.

"Us four? said Sheldon. What about the girls?"

Adam could see the tick in Mac's cheek. He knew Mac already had an idea.

"Um... Oh boy... he said. They have other plans for Stella and Jess." said Adam.

Stella could see Mac's expression. That dangerous look of anger. Walking over, she stood beside him, softly taking her hand in his.

_"Mac... how bout we go for a walk?"_ she whispered.

Feeling her tender squeeze, he linked their fingers and left out the cabin door. Jess ran to the window, watching, hoping to see some reflection of love. Feeling arms around her waist. Don pulled her away from the window.

"Come on Jess, give them privacy." said Don.

Allowing Don to take her in his arms. She sat between his legs and softly sighed.

tbc...


	14. Breaking down your walls

**Chapter #14**

As Mac and Stella walked along the pier, he placed their linked hands in his coat pocket. Not saying words at this moment of time. Just allowing each other to feel, to become flammed in these new feelings that they suddenly felt. Standing at the end of the pier, they quietly looked out over the water. Spellbound by the shiver as he caressed her hand with his thumb.

Hearing the crickets sing their song, Stella knew she would have to start. Else they would never admit their new found feelings for each other. Sighing deep, she said...

"Mac... I know you're upset with what those criminals are planning. But don't be. Jess and I can handle it. We all can, as a team. It's what we all do for each other Mac. Please... just trust that we will be fine," said Stella.

Mac turned to her with anger. Anger, which unknown to her was really fear. Fear of him having his heart torn at the loss of her, if anything should go wrong. Releasing her hand he said...

_"Upset? I'm not upset Stella. I'm terrified. Don't look at me like that. This is what you have done with your need to help me release my pain. I'm now terrified of you being severly hurt or killed. I just finally released I care for you, more then I ever thought I'd be willing to admit. To lose you, would be the death of me. I would not be able to survive another heartache like that. You just opened and healed my heart, freed my soul. Now once again it's open to hurt, anger, compassion, and dreams. Things that I swore I would never allow myself to feel again. You did that to me ,Stella. You opened all my wounds that I had kept lock within, leaving me... he sighed. Leaving me vulnerable."_

Stella absorbed his words, she played them over in her mind. With everything Mac could have given her, he left out three strong words. Words that would have made their line of friendship extend into lovers... I love you. Leaving her to realize he was beyond scared to love again. He was hiding that last piece of his heart. Guarding it, not allowing it to be exposed to losing another woman in his life.

Seeing a reflection cast across the water, Stella looked up and seen the moon. The blueness of it, as it cried for them. Cried for the pain that Mac had carried all those years, after his loss of Claire. Pain, that he now felt with Stella. At the chance of losing her from his life again. Leaving him unable to give her the words he knew she wanted and needed to hear.

"Mac... look at me, Mac." said Stella.

Mac refused to look at her, he refused to allow her to see his tears falling from his face. Not willing to allow her, to see his vulnerability like he had earlier. Taking her fingers she raised his face to hers. Seeing his tears, brought forth her own. All that love, he was keeping within, relfected and spoke volumes through his handsom eyes.

"I promise you Mac. I will never leave you, I will not put myself in danger. But I will not back down either. This is me, Mac. Stella, your li'l warrior. Just trust in me, Mac. Trust in the three words I'm going to give you. Give to you to keep locked within yours. I'm willing to cross that line, Mac. I'm willing to remove our boundary of friendship. I'm willing to replace our five years of endless friendship for love. I love you, Mac Taylor. I love you and I will never take the words back," cried Stella.

Mac wished he could give her the words. He wished with his whole heart, that he could release that last piece. But he couldn't. He would not allow himself that shred of fear to be left alone again. Reaching for her now, he pulled her close to him, he passionately looked into her eyes. Both leaning closer, both ready for the life they could possibly build. Softly, touching their lips, as the moon darkened with sadness.

As Jess escaped Don's arms, she had to see, she had to be sure that the moon was blue and cried two tears.

Running to the window, she seen them wrapped within each others arms. Ready to kiss. And as she looked at the moon, it was blue. Bright blue, as a single tear fell from it. Jess was saddened. She knew that only one of them had confessed their love for the other. Which meant Jess had one more night to explain to Stella what that blue moon, symbolized. How important it was for her, to get Mac to say he loved her. Else she would be going home alone. Alone, without Mac.

**tbc...**


	15. Girl talk and omens

**Chapter #15**

Tenderly breaking their kiss. Mac leaned Stella against his chest, as he caressed her hair.

"We should get some sleep, love. The morning will be here soon," said Mac.

Wrapping his arm around her, they walked back to the cabin. Opening the door, they found everyone asleep. Quietly looking at the floor, Mac noticed Jess wasn't there. Bending down, Mac woke Don.

"Don... where is Jess?" asked Mac.

"She's in the bedroom, Mac. I figured we could all sleep out here, and let the girls have the bed." said Don.

"That's fine. Go back to sleep," said Mac.

Turning Stella in his arms, he leaned towards her ear and whispered...

"Sleep well, Stella. I'll see you in the morning," said Mac.

"You too, Mac. I love you," said Stella.

Softly kissing her, he watched her close the door. Once he was sure she couldn't hear, he bent down and asked Don to talk with him. Walking outside, they neared the end of the pier. Then sitting on the bench, Mac said...

"I'm scared Don. I'm scared of giving my heart, to Stella. I'm scared that if I do, I will lose her like I lost Claire. I know in my heart I want to give her the words. I've tried to say them, but each time my fist clenches around my heart, stopping the words from coming," said Mac.

Don knew this was coming. He knew out of everything, that Mac would have a hard time saying those words that meant forever.

"Listen Mac. I can sit here and tell you I know how you feel. But that would be a lie. For the hell you have been through with 9/11, nothing I say could come close to that. It would just be a bunch of made upped words, to give you false hope. That's something I won't do. You loved Claire, she was your world, as you were hers. She is all you have ever known, there is no one you could even compare her too. All you can do, is take that risk, Mac. Allow Stella, to give you back your life. Allow her to give you her love, her comfort, a family. Let her become not only your lover, but your future wife, said Don.

We've all seen it Mac. We've all known since the begining that the two of you were destined to be here. Here as a couple, forever in the passion of each others healing souls. I'm sure Stella is just as frightened. I'm sure she is having her doubts too. Doubts, that she may have hurt you more, then helped you. That she may have brought out too much of your pain, to fast. All I can tell you, is that now your heart is open, give her a chance to fill it with her love. Love from her and the family you will both build, Don said with a smile.

Don could see Mac's misted eyes as he tried to fight his tears. Don could see, that his walls he had built for years had been torn down. Mac had truly been stripped of all his hidden pain. Pain that had made him the man he was, before coming here.

Sitting back against the bench. Don watched the moon disappear, as he allowed Mac to carry the words to his heart, that he had given him.

....................................................................................

**Back** in the cabin, Stella slipped into the bed with Jess.

"Jess... are you awake?" asked Stella.

"Yeah Stel. I've been waiting for you," said Jess.

"For me... Why?" asked Stella.

"I need to tell you about that blue moon," said Jess.

"It's just a moon Jess, what's to talk about?" asked Stella.

"It's not just a moon, Stella. I want you to think about something. The first day you came here, you said you and Mac seen the blue moon, right?" asked Jess.

"Yeah. The first time was the night before I came to see Mac. The second time was when I showed up here. Then it disappeared for three days," said Stella.

"Think about that Stella. When you were both seperated, that moon appeared with great sadness. For it knew that you and Mac were missing each other. It was like a guide, Stella. Telling you both that the time had come to admit your feelings for one another. Tonight when you were out there, the moon was clear, am I right?" asked Jess again.

"Yeah. It was white," replied Stella.

"After you talked to Mac, after one of you confessed your love to other. The moon turned blue and shed one lone tear. I seen it Stel. I swear to you, it shed a single tear." said Jess.

"Jess... what are you trying to say?" asked Stella.

I'm trying to explain to you, that this place holds some kind of magic. Mac didn't choose this place. It chose him. It guided him here, to this little cabin, a cabin with a history behind it. Three times the blue moon will appear. The first time was when you and Mac united as friends. The second time was tonight, as he confessed his feelings for you. All his feelings, except those three words. Am I right?" asked Jess.

Stella was shocked. Everything Jess was telling her, was the truth. It all happened exactly as she had said.

"You've had two chances, Stella. You only get one more. If you can't get Mac to confess his love for you, before we all leave here, then he won't be coming home. You will lose him forever Stella," said Jess.

Turning on her side, Jess closed her eyes and fell back into sleep. Leaving Stella, to absorb her words into her heart. Words that she had just given her.

**tbc...**


	16. Picnics and Pregnancy

**Thanks for the reviews. The fic is rated "M" for future chapters that will contain, mature themes :)**

**......................................................................................................................................**

**Chapter # 16**

The following morning, Mac and Stella woke to a note. Starting the coffee, Mac sat down and read it aloud...

_"Hey guys, We've into town to check out that little place you and Stella talked about. We should be back by lunch. So you two kids behave. Love the gang."_

"Leave it to them. Just how did they sneak out without waking you, Mac?" Joked Stella.

"I honestly don't know, sweetheart. But... since we are alone, would you like to take a little canoe trip?" asked Mac.

"Sounds wonderful. I'll pack us a lunch and we can pull off to the side somewhere to eat." said Stella.

While she packed up their lunc, and placed it in the basket, Mac came up behind her. Turning her to face him, he wrapped her in his arms, gently nestling her.

"This is nice, Stella. Just the two of us, in our little cabin," said Mac.

Smiling she looked into his eyes and kissed him. "Let's go, captain."

Taking her by the hand, he lead her to the canoe. Helping her in, he placed the lunch basket in the back. Pushing the canoe into the water, he jumped in. As he paddled, Stella started humming a song. Listening with admiration, Mac continued to smile. Nearing a small section of the woods, they pulled the canoe off to the side. Reaching Stella's hand, he helped her out.

Grabbing the blanket, she spread it across the grass and sat their lunch basket on it.

"Okay Mac. There are no bears here, right?" Stella giggled.

"Hm... I wouldn't worry about it, Stel. We will just toss them our lunch and run," winked Mac.

Pointing his finger at her, he motioned her to come sit with him. Feeling the flutters begin, she slid herself between his legs, and rested her head on his chest.

"This place is so breathtaking Mac. It's so peaceful and warm," said Stella.

"That it is, love. But not as breathtaking with you wrapped in my arms," said Mac.

Tracing his fingers up and down her arm, he felt her shiver. He loved having this affect on her. It had been two years since he touched a woman with gentleness. Even with Peyton, it was nothing compared to this moment he shared with Stella. So comfortable and relaxed with each other. Best friends, turned lovers. Who would have thought it. Certainly not them.

Laying down on the blanket, he pulled Stella down beside him. Just listening to each other breathe as words weren't nessesary, when their eyes said it all. Caressing her face, he whispered...

"May I kiss you, Stella?" asked Mac.

Moving in closer, not waiting for her to answer. He softly touched their lips. Taking her deeper, she felt his tongue touch hers. So warm, so sensually sweet that they both became lost in the moment. Rolling her over, Mac braced himself on his arms.

"Hello, beautiful," said Mac.

"Hello, handsom. I love you," said Stella back.

Mac really wished he could say it back. He truly wished his heart would allow the words to come. Leaning down to her lips, he whispered... "I know Stel. I hope one day soon, I can give you the words you long to hear."

Stella didn't want to think about one day. She only had three days left for Mac to admit his love to her. Time she didn't want to waste on words. Flipping Mac over, she now layed on top. Tracing her tongue across his lips. Teasing him as he opened to kiss her, pulling herself back until his hands braced between her face and pulled her to him.

Kissing wildly, Mac heard her passionate sigh that escape from her throat. Leaving him to flip her over and grind his shaft against her. Feeling the force, the fire in their souls that burned, as their hands linked and locked.

Hearing her soft cries, was leaving Mac with a passion to lover her. Whispering upon her lips, he said... _"open for me Stella. Let me touch your soul."_

Feeling her legs shake as they opened to allow him to grind himself against her jeans they both felt their control slip away.

Mac knew he should stop. He knew this wasn't the place to take her. She deserved to be loved by candlelight. She deserved to be romanced. Oh he knew she would protest, for she was a down to earth beautiful soul who didn't need moonlight and candles. But to Mac, she more then deserved it.

Tenderly breaking the kiss, he looked into her eyes, and noticed her welcomed smile. Brushing her hair from her eyes, he softly kissed her again.

"Mm... thank you, Mac. This was a wonderful lunch date. I love you," Stella said.

Again she had said it. Leaving him to wish in his heart he could say it back.

"It's okay, Mac. When your heart is ready to tell me, you'll know. I don't need the words back. When your eyes say so much," said Stella.

Smiling Mac said... "Shall we finish up our lunch and head back?"

Leaning down to give her one more kiss. He pulled her up onto his lap, and fed her lunch.

........................................................................................

When the gang returned to the cabin. They noticed the note. Picking it up, Adam read it out loud.

_"Hey you guys, hope you had fun in town. We will see you sometime this afernoon. We've gone out in our little canoe for two." Love Stel and Mac._

"Good for them. They need this," said Jess.

As Don was about to answer, he noticed the four guys leave the cabin. Heading into the woods, Don and Sheldon decided to follow.

"Adam, stay here with Jess. When Mac gets back, tell him we are following our suspects." said Don.

"I will. Err... be careful, okay?" said Adam.

"We will Adam. Just take care of Jess," said Don.

Watching as they walked into the woods. Adam locked the door.

"You okay, Jess?" asked Adam.

"Yeah, I'll be fine Adam. I just hope Mac gets back soon. I don't want anything to happen too Don. I haven't shared my news with him yet," said Jess.

"News, what news?" asked Adam.

"I'm pregnant Adam. Just a little over eight weeks," said Jess.

"Whoa... err... that's awesome. Don a father. Wow," said Adam.

Smiling, Jess sat down and patiently waited for their return.

**tbc...**


	17. Sabbotage

**Chapter #17**

Following behind the four guys, Don noticed they had stopped. Pulling Sheldon down behind him, they waited.

"Did you here that, man. Someone is here."

"What are you talking about, Sammy? We've been watching as we walk. No one is following us. Calm down." said Denver.

No. I'm going to backtrack for a bit. I know we were followed."

While the other three went on ahead, Sammy walked back into the wooded area where they had just come.

"He's going to see us, Don. Now what?" said Sheldon.

"We have no choice Sheldon, we jump him." said Don.

Watching as he neared their side, they heard...

"Sammy... we found it. Get over here. It's here," yelled Denver.

As Sammy went running back, Don and Sheldon cautiously made their way back to the cabin. When they arrived, they seen Mac and Stella coming up the pier.

"Hey you two, how was your canoe trip?" asked Don.

"It was nice. Any trouble while we were gone?" asked Mac.

"No. But there might be now. It seems our friends found the money they've been looking for. Sheldon and I followed them part way. We almost got caught, but the guys called him back. Yelling they had found the money," said Don.

Hm... let's get the girls into the house. Then we will go hunting," said Mac.

..................................................................................................

**Back** in the woods, Denver and Brian had finally found the money bag. But when they opened it, they found another note. Opening it, Devon read...

_"To whoever found this letter. You are on the final clue to the money. If you've made it this far, then you are far better then I was. To claim the it, go to the cabin marked #2. There, under the floor boards you will find the six hundred thousand dollars. Good luck."_

"Christ sakes Denver. You told me the guy in prison said this was the only map. No wonder the damn guy got caught. Hiding his money in a fucking cabin."

"Who the hell is cabin two anyway?" asked Brain.

"Who the hell do you think. MaCanna and Mackenzie," said Denver.

"So just how the hell, are we going to pull this one off? Especially with all the company they have right now," asked Brian.

"We wait. They are always going out into the woods. When we see them leave, we will sneak over there and get the damn money."

"What if they all don't go out. Then what Sammy?"

"Then we kill whoever happens to still be there. Now let's get back, I'm starving." hissed Sammy.

Seth was getting pissed. They had done nothing but listen to those two idiots, since they arrived there.

"Hold it Sammy. We've had enough of your way. Now we do it my way," said Seth.

"What did you have in mind?" asked Sammy.

"First we destroy their 4x4's. Then we let the canoe go floating down the lake. This will leave them unable to get help. We already know there is no service up here for the phone, so basically they are sitting targets." said Seth.

"Good idea, Seth. Just how do you suggest we get near those 4x4's, when they have alarms." asked Sammy.

"Trust me, Sammy. We will have that money. That I can promise you," said Seth.

....................................................................................

Back at the cabin, Mac was getting ready to head out with Don and Sheldon when the four guys came back.

"Mac... they're back, and they are empty handed." said Don.

"I don't get it, we heard them yelling they had found it." said Sheldon.

"Maybe they did, Sheldon. The bag could have been empty. Which means the money is somewhere in this area. Most likely buried in single piles. We need to get into town and figure out where any recent bank heists went down." said Mac.

"Did you want to go now? We still have time before it gets dark," said Don.

"No Don. We will wait. There is another storm coming in. We know they will be grounded here like we are, so we shouldn't have to worry too much." said Mac.

"What if we get flooded in again, Mac? Then what?" asked Sheldon.

"We will worry about that problem, when we come to it. For now, let's get the cabin bedded down before that storm hits." said Mac.

...........................................................................................................

**Once** they had the cabin secure, Mac looked for Stella.

"Jess, where did Stella go?" asked Mac.

"To the pier. She said something about making sure the canoe was tied tight," replied Jess.

Mac felt the tinge of panic. "Why would she go by herself, Jess? She knows that those guys next door are unstable."

"She said it wouldn't take her long. I offered to go with her. But she said she'd be fine," called Jess.

Putting on his boots, Mac ran from the cabin down to the lake. First thing he noticed was the canoe floating down the middle of the lake.

_"Christ, was Stella in it? Did she get hurt?"_ he whispered in pain. Removing his boots he jumped into the cold water. Nearing the middle of the lake, he turned to her voice.

"Mac... get out of that water, this is no time for a swim." Yelled Stella.

_"A swim? Did the woman not know, he wasn't swimming? Did she not understand, that he thought she had been hurt?"_Mac said to himself.

Swimming back to the shore. Mac sloshed out of the water and stalked toward her. Stopping in front of her, he said...

"I wasn't swimming,Stella. I thought you were hurt out in the canoe. When I came out of the cabin , you weren't here. Do you have any God damn idea, how scared I was? Just where the hell were you hiding?" Mac yelled.

Stella said nothing. She knew no amount of words would help him. She had scared the hell out of him. Making her realize she may have torn down his walls to fast. Walking closer to him, she crushed her lips to his. Feeding him her passion, her love. Letting him know that she was sorry through body language, instead of simple words. Making sure he understood, that she was safe and warm in his arms.

Watching from the cabin, the gang realized they would all have to be cautious and careful around Mac. For with his heart so open and vulnerable, any amount of loss or pain, would shut him off from all their lives for good..

**tbc...**


	18. Danger strikes

**Chapter #18**

When they entered the cabin, Don threw Mac a towel. While Jess figured this was the best time to share her news.

"Listen guys, I have something to share with you. Especially with you, Don."

"What news, Jess?" asked Don.

"Don... you and I are going to have a baby. I'm eight weeks pregnant," said Jess.

Stella awed. Mac smirked, as the look on Don's face was one of unbelievable shock.

"Um... Don... I think you should say something to Jess, don't you?" said Sheldon.

Looking into Jess's eyes, he whispered...

_"A baby? We made a baby?"_

"Mhm... welcome to parenthood, daddy." said Jess.

Grabbing Jess in his arms, he smothered her in his kisses.

"Aww... I think this makes for a wonderful celebration. Mac and I will start dinner, Sheldon, can you and Adam set the table?" asked Stella

"Sure Stel. Plastic or plastic," Sheldon winked.

Mac noticed the expression on Stella's face. He seen the look of pain, as her eyes misted. Turning away he didn't miss her tear, as it slid down her cheek. Walking into the kitchen behind her, he leaned her back against his chest.

"Are you going to be okay, love? I know how badly you long for a family," said Mac with concern.

"I know Mac. I'll be fine. Let's start dinner, okay." said Stella.

Hearing the thunder begin outside, Mac knew it was going to be a bad one. For outside was already pure black. Then they heard it. The rain as it beat against the roof.

"Here it comes, guys. Looks like a wild one." said Sheldon.

While Stella and Mac were spreading the sauce on the steaks, Sheldon set the table. Leaning over the chair, he heard the floor board squeek. Stepping on the spot again, he noticed the wood was lose in that area. Bending down, he pulled the board back.

"Whoa... um Mac. I think I found what are neighbours are looking for," said Sheldon.

Running over, Don whistled.

"Now that's, alot of cash."

Reaching down, Don picked up a bundle, as he wrote down the serial number.

"Sheldon, come with me to town. We need to check these serial numbers. This will let us know what city the bank heist took place," said Don.

"You two be careful. These roads fill up fast with mud. Don't forget your weapons," replied Mac.

"Don't worry Mac. We'll be fine. 4x4's are made for this weather," said Don.

Kissing Jess goodbye, he left out the door with Sheldon.

..........................................................................................

Pulling out onto the path, they drove no more then a few feet when Sammy ran out in front of them. Swirving off the path, Sheldon lost control of the wheel, as they overturned twice, before landing right side up.

Checking inside, Sammy noticed they were injured. Watching as the rain continued to pour, he knew within an hour the area would be completely flooded, leaving the truck fully submerged in water.

"Are they dead, Sammy?" asked Denver.

"I don't think so, just knocked out." said Sammy.

"Well... aren't you going to kill them?" asked Denver.

"No, Denver. The water will soon submerge them. Now let's get back to the cabin. We will take care of the rest of them, later." said Sammy.

Heading back to their cabin, they didn't see the truck pull up. Getting out, the guy from twelve cabins down noticed the vehicle. Running over to the truck, he checked inside.

_"Christ. Please be alive."_ he whispered.

Opening the passenger door, he dragged Don out first, placing him in the back of his truck. Then reaching the other side, he grabbed Sheldon, as he moaned.

"It's okay now, just relax. I'm going to get you fixed up," said Dave.

Once he had them safely secured, he rushed back into town. Pulling into the small Hospital, he informed the nurse to get some doctors outside to help with the patients. Placing them on gurney's, they rushed them into the Trauma rooms.

"Excuse me, sir. Do you know who they are?" asked the nurse.

"Not their names. But they are with the Taylor party in Cabin #2. I'm heading back out there now to inform them," said Dave.

"Doctor, we found their ID. One is Det. Don Flack, New York Police Department. The other is Hawkes. He's a CSI, for New York."

"Then that means the others out at the cabin, must be CSI's too. Just what the hell are they all doing up here?" asked the doctor.

"I'm not sure, Doctor. Maybe on my way back out there, I should take the Sheriff with me." said Dave.

Just as the doctor was about to agree, Sheldon came around.

"Mm... my head. Were am I? Where is, Don?" asked Sheldon.

"Easy now. You are in a Hospital. Your friend is right beside you. He took quite a hit. Can you tell me what happened?" asked the doctor.

"We were driving when one of those damn crooks ran out infront of me. Causing me to swirve off the road. Look... I need to get back. My friends are in danger," said Sheldon.

"Listen son. You're not going anywhere. You need at least eight stitches in that head. So just relax," said the doctor.

"Please... someone needs to help them. They are sitting targets in that cabin. Those crooks are looking for the money from the heist. They need help. Please," begged Sheldon.

The doctor could tell he was disoriented. Forcing him back down, he placed freezing into his head.

"Listen Sheldon. My name is Dave. I'm the one in cabin #12. I'll head back out there now with the Sheriff. Don't worry. Your friends will be fine."

Thanking the guy for his help. Sheldon layed back down and closed his eyes. Not realizing that the guy who had pulled them from the truck, was the one who arranged the heist two years ago. Getting into his truck. His only thought now was... "too get to the damn money.

............................................................................................

**Meanwhile...**

Jess was pacing the floor, while Mac and Adam bagged the money, hiding it out back in the mud hole Mac had been stuck in, earlier.

"Jess, you okay?" asked Stella.

"I don't know Stella. Something is wrong, I can feel it." said Jess.

"Come on Jess, sit down. I'll get you some warm cocoa. I'm sure the boys are fine," said Stella trying not to show concern.

"I hope so Stella, cause I can't stop shivering." said Jess.

Taking the blanket off the back of the couch. Stella covered Jess with it when the boys walked in.

"Mac... how deep is it out there? Look at your pants. They are covered to the knee," said Stella.

"It's bad, Stella. You can't even see in front of you. The rain is just pelting off everything. Jess... are you okay?" asked Mac.

"I don't know, Mac. I have a really bad feeling about Don and Sheldon. Something is wrong," said Jess.

"Mac, maybe you and Adam should take the truck and go check. Angell and I will be fine," said Stella.

"I don't like this, Stella. Especially now, with those four next door desperate for that money." said Mac.

Caressing his face, he leaned into her touch.

"Mac, if it that was you out there. Don wouldn't hesitate to leave here, to find you," said Stella.

Mac knew she was right. They were all family. Sighing, he wrapped his arms around her.

"I want you to promise me, you will keep the door and shutters locked. That you will not open that door to anything or anyone. Understand? I won't lose you, Stella."

"I promise, Mac. I love you," said Stella.

Tenderly, with deep warm passion. Mac kissed Stella with all the love inside him. Showing her that even though he couldn't give her the words. They were there, nestled within his heart.

"Okay, Adam. Let's go," said Mac.

Heading out, Sammy and the gang were watching from inside.

**tbc...**


	19. Betrayal

**Chapter #19**

"What is going on over there, Sammy?" asked Denver.

"It seems the last two men have left the cabin. It's just the girls, now."

Denver caressed himself with excitment. It had been years since he held a beautiful woman. Slapping his brother upside the head, he told him to control his animalisitc urge till they had the money.

"Okay, Seth. How did you want to do this?" asked Sammy.

"It should be easy. You two do what the hell you want, to keep those girls busy. Once Brian and I grab the money from the floor boards, we will call you. Deal?" asked Seth.

"Do I look stupid, Seth? I know what you're up too. So no... your way won't work," said Sammy.

"What am I up too, Sammy? Tell me?" asked Seth.

"You, are going to wait till you have the money. Then shoot us all in the back. Leaving this place with Brian," said Sammy.

Seth wasn't sure how he had figured it out. But, none of that mattered now. Giving the signal to Brian who was standing behind Denver and Sammy he fired two bullets into their skulls. Watching as they fell to the ground.

"Good job Brian. Now we can have the money and the girls too," said Seth."

"But I thought we didn't want the girls. You said they were a distraction," said Brian.

"A man can change his mind, Brian. Now move," said Seth.

Heading out of their cabin, they noticed the path leading to cabin #2 was flooded.

"Stick your foot down there, Brian. How deep is it?" asked Seth.

Placing his foot into the huge puddle, it disappeared pass his knee.

"It's deep, Seth. Even with my whole leg in. I can't touch the bottom with my foot," said Brian.

"Looks like we're going swimming," said Seth.

Taking off their boots, the tied them around their necks. Then swimming over to cabin #2, they quietly put them back on.

"Try the door, Brian." said Seth.

"It's locked, Seth. So are the storm shutters. Now what?" asked Brian.

"Now we trick them. Follow me," said Seth.

Heading to the last 4x4, Seth hotwired it, pressed on the gas and honked the horn. Turning on the headlights, he flashed them into the window.

"Stella, is that the guys coming back?" asked Jess.

"I'm not sure, she said as she opened the shutter. All I see is bright headlights."

Cautiously turning the lock...

....................................................................................................

**Back** on the now flooded path, Mac noticed the 4x4 almost fully submerged in water. Pulling over, Mac and Adam treked through the shoulder high water, finally reaching the truck. Ducking under, Mac noticed it was empty.

"Are they in there, Mac? yelled Adam.

"No... it's empty," replied Mac.

"Do you think they took shelter somewhere?" asked Adam.

"Maybe. We can check the empty cabins, on the way back." said Mac.

As they returned back at the truck, they seen the headlights. Flagging it down, Mac noticed, Dave.

"Mac... thank God I found you. I had to drive two of your men into town. Their truck over turned," said Dave.

"Are they alive?" asked Mac.

"They are. The one named Don, he hasn't come around yet. But Sheldon is alert and recieving stitches for a cut on his head." said Dave.

"Thanks. I'm going to head their now. Can you drop Adam off back at the cabin?" asked Mac.

"Of course. Take it easy, Mac. The main roads are being blocked off by the Sheriff's department. So they may not let you back through," said Dave.

"Don't worry, I'll get back. Thanks again."

As Mac took off down the path. Dave headed back with Adam.

........................................................................................

**Hearing** the lock click, Seth took his foot and booted in the door. Grabbing Stella by the neck, he tossed her on the floor by the firplace, followed by Jess. Seeing the weapons on the table, Brian snatched them up.

"Hey Seth, look at these. They are police issued weapons. Check their luggage." said Brian.

As Seth checked through their things, he found their ID and badge.

"Well... my, my. Looks like we have a group of detectives. Could it be, you were all onto us? Or were you on vacation and we just happened to catch your attention, Stella Bonasera. Or should I say, Mackenzie?" said Seth.

Waving the gun in her face. He pulled her up by the hair and tossed her into the bedroom. Locking the door, he left her. Moving over to Jess, he grabbed her face in his fingers, squeezed and hissed...

_"You have five seconds, to tell me where the damn money is?"_ said Seth.

Not saying anything, he smacked his hand swiftly across her face. Knocking her out cold. Tossing her body aside, he pulled up the floor boards and found them empty.

"Where's the money, Seth? I thought it was suppose to be here?" said Brian.

Looking over at Jess, he realized she was no longer any help. Unlocking the bedroom door, Stella ran towards him, brought up her foot, and kicked him square in the crotch. Watching him go down on one knee, she ran by him when the other one caught her in his arms.

"Now that wasn't nice. You hurt, Seth. Are you okay, Seth?" asked Brain.

_"I'm fine," _he grunted out. Bring the bitch here." said Seth.

Carrying her over to Seth, he grabbed her between her legs and squeezed. Stella could feel the pain, as the pressure felt like her pelvic bone was being crushed. Letting go, Seth noticed she showed no fear. In fact, it looked to him like angered rage.

"Why do I get the feeling, you like it rough? Let's take a break from the money, Brian. I have a need for something else right now. You coming?" asked Seth.

"No man. You go ahead. I kinda like this one. She's passed out and won't put up a fight," said Brian.

"Okay man, have fun. See you as soon as I get this one, tamed." said Seth.

As Seth neared the bedroom with Stella, he heard the shot. Dropping Stella to the ground, he gripped his arm.

"Turn around and don't move," said Dave.

"Dave? Dave Pierce? When the hell did you get out? Fuck!! You didn't have too shot me in the arm," yelled Seth.

"Shut your face, before I blow it off. That's no way to treat a lead CSI's woman. Or a detectives for that matter. Now help her up and sit her on the couch. Very good. Now pick up the sleeping one, and do the same." said Dave.

Brain stood in the corner with his arms in the air. He hadn't seen Dave since prison. How did he get out before his ten years? How the hell did he know about the heist, two years ago?"

"Listen Dave, give me something for my arm. You nicked an artery, you idiot." said Seth.

"For the second time, shut the hell up. First thing I want to know, is who the hell told you about where my money was from the heist? I planned that with three others on the inside who were getting out, and you weren't any of the three. So talk fast. Who told you?" asked Dave.

Still not talking, Dave shot him in the head. As Stella seen the brain matter go flying against the wall.

"Your turn, Brian. Who told?"

Brian was shaking. He knew he was going to die. Starting to cry, he fell to his knees and begged.

......................................................................................................................

**Meanwhile...**

In the back of the pick-up, Adam was trying to wiggle out of his ropes. Kicking violently with his feet he managed to losen them enough to slip through. Standing up, he felt the cool rain pour down his already wet back. Leaning against the back window he smashed his hands through it. Ignoring the pain, as he rubbed the ropes across the glass. Hissing as he missed and sliced his hand. Finally breaking them apart, he jumped from the truck and neared the window of the cabin...

**tbc...**


	20. Buired alive, whispered confesion

**Chapter #20**

Down at the road side, Mac was pulled over.

"I'm sorry, you're gonna have to go back. We've had a mud slide. The road is completely blocked. There is no way into the town," said the Sheriff.

Mac sighed. He could pull his shield, but what good would it do. He couldn't go through a mud slide anyway.

"Okay, thanks. Any idea when it will be cleared?" asked Mac.

"Most likely not till the rain stops. Take care now. Get back safe," said the Sheriff.

Turning the truck around, Mac headed back to the cabin.

...............................................................................................

**As** Adam looked through the window, he seen Stella sitting on the couch, with Jess in her ams. Over to the right, he seen some guy down on his knees, while Dave held a gun to his head. Looking up towards the wall, he seen brain matter.

Seeing the door slightly opened, he carefully slid through and stayed to the floor. Moving towards the counter, he looked around the side and seen Stella. Waving his hand to her, she finally seen him. Not wanting to give him away, she turned her eyes back to Dave.

"Please, Dave. Don't kill me. We don't where the money is. It was Denver that had the information. We don't know who he got it from. Seth made me kill them when we found out the money was supposed to be hidden here. But it wasn't. See... look at the floor boards. They're empty. That is where the money should have been," cried Brian.

Hearing the cock of the gun, Stella closed her eyes as he fired the shot. Feeling his blood splash against her face, she tried not to move.

"Stella... look at me. Look at me, Stella." said Dave.

Opening her eyes, she seen Dave standing before her pointing the gun at Angell's head.

"I'm only going to ask this once. Where is the money?" asked Dave.

"It's buried out at the side of the house. In the giant mud hole," said Stella.

**_"Get up... get up, now!" _**said Dave.

Placing Angell on the couch. Stella walked towards the bedroom.

"The door is this way, Stella." said Dave.

"We have to go through the bedroom window. Else we will sink," said Stella.

"If this is a trick, I'll blow the back of your head off." said Dave.

Slipping out the window, Stella felt her toes squish through the mud again. Following her out, he told her to start searching in the mud.

"Come on Stella. Get your body in there, and start digging." said Dave.

"I'll drown. It's to thick and deep," said Stella.

"That's not my problem. I could care less. Now start digging up those bags," said Dave.

.......................................................................................................................

With Stella and Dave outside, Adam checked on Angell. Seeing she was still out, he covered her and walked towards the window. Looking for something to knock Dave out with, he seen the glass globe that housed the moon.

Picking it up, he noticed it seemed heavier then before. He could barely lift it with two hands. It was like a weight, that someone added extra dumbells to. Right under the window now, Adam brought up his hands and smashed the globe over his head. Watching him fall, he noticed to late that Stella was under him, he had fallen on her. Burying her in the mud.

Jumping out the window, Adam seen the blood pouring from Dave's head. He knew he had killed him instantly. Trying to pull him off, he wasn't strong enough. He could see Stella trying to push him off her, as she struggled to breathe. He could see her feet kick wildly, as she started to panic.

Adam was now in tears. He wasn't strong enough. No matter how hard he tried, Dave wouldn't budge. Then he heard the 4x4 pull up. Yelling help at the top of his lungs. Mac came running to the side, falling in the mud hole.

"Help me Mac. Help me lift Dave, Stella is buried under the mud. Please Mac, her feet have stopped kicking." Screamed Adam.

Mac pulled and pulled, till Dave was released from the hole. Digging back through the mud for Stella, he seen her laying face down. Pulling her into his arms, he screamed...

_"Nooooooooooooooo.... dear God in heaven, Noooooooooooooooooo... Not again, God, please...._ don't take her, don't take another from me... please..._not again_. he screamed over and over.

Adam swore it was a heart wretching sound he would never forget. The screams, as he blocked his ears, the heart breaking cry as Mac pulled her from the mud. Wiping at her face, trying to find the opening to her mouth.

Mac's tears were blinding him, as he placed his lips on hers. Covering her, as he inhaled like a vaccum, trying to release the mud that was in her mouth. Spitting it out, between his cries of pain. Starting mouth to mouth, he couldn't get her to breathe. Everything came flooding back from the last few nights. The passion they had shared, the first kiss, the pain and healing they had given to each others souls.

Looking up at the sky, Mac seen the moon shinning, shining a dark blue, almost black as if telling him death was near. That she couldn't be saved.

_"Stella.... Stella...._ he cried._ I love you, I love you Stella, please don't leave me. Don't leave me Stella, come back. I can't survive without you in my life. Please..._ Mac cried.

Adam was looking for anywhere to hide from his boss's pain, he couldn't take his broken heart. He couldn't stop his tears from flooding. Flooding, as he could feel Mac's soul pour loving tears, as the moon darkened even more.

_"Stella.... God.... please bring her back. Please God, I love her. Bring my Stella back. This isn't right, God. This isn't the way it's suppose to begin. This can't be the only chance I get to tell her I love her. Love her more then my own life. Please God... if you need to take anyone, take me."_

Rocking her against him, his screams became quiet, as his voice lost it's power. Leaving behind a quiet prayer, that Adam could faintly now hear...

_God, I know you are watching from heaven. I know you and Claire brought the blue moon, into my life. I understand the meaning behind it now. I understand that my life must continue, and go on. I understand that I must allow my heart to open and allow love to flow through it again. Please, God. Tell me it's not to late for my Stella. Please bring her back to me. Please allow us to build a life together. I don't know how much more I can beg for you to answer my prayer. All I know is I'd rather die, then have her beautiful, passionate soul disappear. Please...please... God.... please."_ Mac cried against her heart.

As Adam watched the moon, it changed to a light blue. Watching in amazement as two single glistening tears fell from it, onto the water. Then he heard it, the cough, followed by another, and another. Looking down, he seen Stella's eyes open through the drying mud.

_"Mac... Mac... _Adam choked out. _She's awake. She's awake, Mac."_

Lifting his head from her heart, he looked into her beautiful tear filled eyes...

_"Stella... Stella... oh Stella. I love you. I love you so much. I thought I lost you, I was so scared Stella. Scared that I'd never see you smile again, laugh again, bring joy to our world again. I promise you Stella, never will I hide my heart, my soul, my spirit from our future we will build. From our children we will make with our passionate love. Do you hear me, Stella? I love you, I love you, Stella." _cried Mac.

_"Maaaaaaaac..." _Stella tried to whisper through the drying mud around her mouth.

_"Shh... don't talk love. Don't talk. Just let me hold you, hold you and never let go. I love you Stella, I love you." _

**tbc...**


	21. Truths and fears

**Chapter 21**

While Mac continued to cry and whisper his love. Adam ran in to check on Angell. Finding her awake, he carried her outside to Mac and Stella. Then they heard it, the sound of a helicopter. Watching it land on the water near the pier, Don and Sheldon stepped off it. Following behind them, were two officers, and the Sheriff.

"You guys okay? You all made it. Where's all our suspects?" asked Don.

"Never mind that Don. I need to get Stella to the Hospital. I almost lost her. We need to move her. She's having trouble breathing. I'm not sure how much mud she has swallowed," Cried Mac.

"Okay Mac, calm down. Sheriff, call for a lifeflight," said Don.

When lifeflight arrived, they tried to intubate a tube down Stella's throat. Problem was, it wouldn't go down.

"She's losing conscientious, we need to intubate her, now."

Making a small slice in her neck, they inserted the tube. Then lifting her in, they took off with Mac.

"Adam, where are the bodies?" asked Don.

"Two are in the cabin with their brains all over the walls. They were shot by Dave," said Adam.

"Where's dave?" asked Don.

"He's somewhere back under the mud. I knocked him over the head with Stella's globe.

"Stella's globe knocked a guy out?" asked Don with surprise.

It did, it was weird too. I picked it up and it weighed alot. Which I found really strange, since it wasn't that heavy earlier. Anyway... there are two more bodies in the other cabin. It seems the two in our cabin, shot the two over there. Are you two okay?" asked Adam.

"We're fine Adam. Sheldon recieved eight stitches. I have a mild concussion, bruised right shoulder, and thigh. Besides that... we survived," said Don.

"So Adam... said Sheldon. What does it feel like to be a hero?"

Adam became shy again. He could feel his cheeks heat.

"Um... err... I'm not really a hero." said Adam.

Don lauhged...

"As happy as I am, you are all safe. These two federal agents need that money," said Don.

"Oh, sure. It's down under Dave here. There is three bags" said Adam.

As Don looked over at Adam, he noticed Jess laying comfortably in his arms.

"Ehem... Adam. May I have Jess, please?" asked Don.

"Oh... err... sure. Sorry, here you go," said Adam.

"How you doing, Jess. Is your lip, okay?" asked Don.

"It's fine Donnie. I've never felt so safe, then I have with Adam and Stella."

Kissing her smartly on the mouth, he walked her into the cabin.

.............................................................................

**When** Mac arrived at the Hospital with Stella, they took her right in.

"I'm sorry sir, you are going to have too wait out here." said the nurse.

"Please, just one minute," cried Mac

Mac leaned down to Stella's now sleeping form. Crying a tear onto her lips, as he softly, tenderly, kissed her, and whispered....

_"Don't leave me, love. I promise you everything you have longed for, we will build together. One beautiful brick at a time. Only instead of these bricks being yours or mine, they will be ours. Do you understand Stella. I love you, I want to build a future with you. No more hiding behind my shadows. I love you, Stella. I was never so terrified, as I was today. When I pulled you from that mud, I wasn't sure you could be saved. God is truly on our side, Stella. He heard my cries as I confessed to him, how much I love you, need you, to survive. He understood and heard my plea to bring you home. Home ,where I could keep you safe. Safe in my found soul. Do you understand Stella? I can feel my heart filling with your love. It's the most wonderful feeling in the world. So fight for us, Stella. fight for our future which begins at this moment. I love you."_

"Sir... please. We need to move her now," said the nurse.

Leaving the room, Mac just held her spirit within his heart.

......................................................................................

**Back** at the cabin, Don, Adam and Sheldon cleaned the walls, floors and furniture best they could. Then taking out some ground beef, Don mixed up some tasty burgers. Placing them in the oven, they all sat down in front of the fireplace waiting for Mac to return with Stella.

"Donnie, do you think she'll be coming back tonight?" asked Jess.

"I'm not sure, Jess. I'd like to hope. But with all that muddy water she swallowed, it could be a couple days." said Don.

"Adam, you're really quiet. What is it?" asked Jess.

"Err... it's nothing, Jess. I'm just a little upset. I mean if you could have heard Mac's heart wretching cries and pleas with God, to save Stella. Man... it broke my heart. I tried to block my ears. For his pain was so raw, so real, it scared me, right down to my own soul. The when I heard him ask God to bring Stella back. It was the most heartbreaking feeling, I ever felt. So much pain, the boss released. I'm really worried if Stella don't come out of this, Mac's not going to cope." Adam said with sadness.

Sheldon embraced his arm around Adam.

"Listen Adam. What did the moon do? I mean... did you look at the moon, at all?" asked Sheldon.

"I did. It was really weird. It was like a dark blue, almost black as Mac pleaded his prayers. Then once he confessed, it went bright blue and I seen what looked like two drops, land in the water." said Adam.

Jess teared up. _"Teardrops Adam. They were teardrops."_

Adam shrugged his shoulders. "Oh... okay. I guess so."

"Try not to worry Adam. Stella's a fighter. Believe us, after all she has done to make Mac confess. Do you really think she's going to let him off that easy, by dying on him?" said Sheldon.

Don and Jess smiled.

"You hit the nail on the head with that one Sheldon, said Don. I can hear Stella now. said Don. "_Mac... I heard you, I heard you say, you loved me. You can't take it back. Oh... and don't think you can get rid of me that easy. This is forever Mac. Whether you like it or not."_

"Mhm... said Angell. We get to spend the rest of our lives watching those sparks fly, and tempers flair as they go head to head. Stubborn and stubborner."

The gang laughed. Poor Mac and Stella. They really had no idea that their hot tempers, would keep each other on their toes for the rest of their lives.

**tbc...**


	22. Blue Moon fairytale

**Chapter 22**

Back at the Hospital, Mac couldn't sit. All his thoughts were on Stella. Playing it back in his mind. Her face down in the muddy puddle, lifeless as he pulled her into his arms. The panic, as he tried to find her mouth through all the mud that was trapped within.

Tasting his own mouth, he could still feel the grains. The burning of them, as they slid down his throat. Reminding him how Stella must have suffered as she inhaled. Panicked, as she felt her lungs constrict. Placing his hands across his muddy face, he looked at his reflection through the glass. Watching, as his tears streamed leavning behind lines of clean skin.

Never had he cried for anyone. Never had he allowed himself to open his closely guarded heart to those who mattered. Even when Don was almost killed in the blast. He could feel the tears begin, but as quickly as they started, he stopped them. Closing off his heart, putting up one more brick, to keep it all locked tightly within.

"Excuse me, Detective Taylor ?"

Turning Mac seen the nurse standing there.

"Yes, nurse?" said Mac.

"You can see your wife now. She's on the third floor, Rm 301."

His wife. They thought she was his wife. God it sounded so right. It sounded so perfect and true. Even the passion as she said the word was genuine.

"Thank you," said Mac.

Coming off the elevator, he turned left and found her room in darkness. All except for a little shinning light above her head. Her breathing tube was still inserted into her neck. With another coming from her mouth, draining muddy water and granules through the tube. Flushing the system, they had called it. Trying to remove all the debris and toxins that may have been in the mud.

Nearing her side, he brought down the bar and sat on the edge of the bed. Stroking his shaking fingers through her hair beautiful hair. Closing his eyes, he prayed she would once again wake.

"Mr. Taylor? I'm the resident doctor here. I was the one in charge of your wife's care."

"Oh... how is she? Is she going to be fine?" asked Mac.

"Well... we are hoping. She's injested a fair amount of bacterial water and mud. We've inserted a tube to drain and flush her system. We've also managed to remove most of the granules from her lungs. Our main concern now is infection in the linning of her lungs, so we've started her on a cocktail of antibiotics as protective measure against this becoming a problem." said the doctor.

"But she will heal? She will wake? Right?" asked Mac.

"She should . Unfortunetly it's all up to your wife now. I'll be back later to check on her. Take care," said the doctor.

Once the doctor left the room. Mac wanted nothing more then to hold her in his arms. But how could he, when his clothes and body were full of mud. Hearing the sound of footsteps he looked up and seen Don.

"Hey Mac, how is she? I thought you could use some clean clothes, the nurse said you could use the shower as long as you clean up after yourself." Don grinned.

Choking out his words, Mac whispered out_..." thanks."_

Don watched the pain etched on Mac's face. Adam was right. Mac was so helplessly vulnerable, as his tear slipped from his eye onto his clothes. Walking over Don wrapped his arms around Mac, feeling the grip as he squeezed his arms tightly around him. Hearing his cries, as he released all his fears. This side of Mac was so raw, so foreign to them all.

Mac had always been their strength, he had always been the one to hold each of them together when things fell apart. Never did any of them think, that the tables would be turned. But they had. They had been turned so quickly, that all they could do was comfort him. Comfort him, until he felt strong enough to let go.

.....................................................................................

Back at the cabin, Jess was sitting beside Adam telling him all about the Blue Moon. Watching her expressions made Adam laugh out loud. This kind of belief was funny to him. All these omens and magic.

"Adam... stop laughing at me. I'm serious. The Blue Moon resembles tears of sadness. It brings couples who are meant to be, together. Everything about this cabin, is magical too. It's like a world of its own," said Jess.

Poor Adam, he really didn't mean to keep laughing. He just couldn't fathom it. Looking over at Sheldon, he shrugged his shoulders. Sheldon knew the best thing for Adam, would be to admit that Jess was right. Then she would stop talking about it. But he wasn't about to help Adam. Oh no... Adam was on his own when it came to Stella and Jess. Both were a force to be wreckoned with. You learned very quickly to be agreeable where they were concerned.

"Tell him Sheldon. This place is magical, isn't it?" said Jess.

"Yup. It is Jess. Even the blue moon that cries tears. It's all true Adam." Sheldon winked.

Adam finally caught on. Looking at Jess, he said...

"Err... um... I get it now, Jess. God I can see it... err... oh it's amazing. Thanks for helping me understand," said Adam.

Sheldon was smothering his laughter. Adam was so easy to see through. Jess knew damn well he didn't believe her. Grabbing a pillow she tossed it at Adam head. Followed by one, at Sheldon's.

"You guys are hopless, I don't know why I bother." said Jess.

Getting up off the floor, Jess headed into the bedroom and slammed the door.

"Whoa... err... um... do you think I hurt her feelings?" asked Adam.

Sheldon howled. God Adam was so shy and unsure.

"No. Jess's feeling are in tact. She's cool about it. Though I honestly will admit. Something about this place has a calmness to it. I mean who really knows. Maybe there is some truth there. But on that note. I'm going to make coffee," said Sheldon.

Hopping up off the floor, Sheldon headed to the kitchen leaving Adam with his confused thoughts.

**tbc...**


	23. Pushing her to fight

**Chapter # 23**

While Mac took his shower, Don talked to Stella.

"Hi Stel. You've had a hell of a trip, haven't you. I can honestly say, you have come so far with Mac. He's so vulnerable Stella, so unshadowed now. It's like you've purified all the suffering he has felt over the years,since Claire's death. Though now you've done this Stella, you have to fight really hard to come back. Otherwise, Mac will never be able to survive what is left of his life. To lose you, will kill him. Not only mentally, but physcially, as well. You've taken every one of his walls and crushed them to an almost flat pile. All his heart holds now, is the future that he will build with you. So don't you dare even think about leaving him, Stella. Or I'll make sure you never find peace. Understand? As much as I love you, if you don't fight. I will follow your spirit and bring you hurt. Hurt like you would be giving Mac. So fight Miss. Bonasera. Fight hard, and don't give up. I love you."

Kissing her cheek, he seen a tear slip from her eye.

"It's okay, Stella. Just keep fighting," said Don.

Caressing her hand, Mac walked back in looking beyond tired.

"You need to sit down, Mac. You are practically dead on your feet," said Don.

"How is she, now? Has there been any change?" asked Mac.

"No. She's about the same. Are you hungry at all?" asked Don.

"No. I'll be fine Don, don't worry." said Mac.

"Listen Mac. I'm going to tell you the same thing I told Stella. Only a different version. You need to eat. You need to keep your strength up. How is Stella going to feel when she wakes and sees you looking so worn down? God... you two have got to be the most stubborn, pigheaded couple I've ever come across. Now I'm going down to the Cafeteria to get you something to eat. When I come back up, I'll be staying till every bit of it is gone. Understand?" said Don.

Mac gave Don his pissed off look.

"Oh don't bother Detective Taylor, that look has been played before. It doesn't work on me anymore. Now sit down before you fall," said Don.

Watching Don leave the room, Mac took off his shoes and climbed in beside Stella. Carefully holding her hand, he layed his head beside hers on the pillow.

"I love you, Stella. I love you, so much. But my body is tired. So I'm going to close my eyes. When I do... I want you to listen to the sound of my spirit calling you. You and I are going to take a very special trip. We are going to go, to a very special place, with a beautiful waterfall and a tranquility that is ours alone." said Mac.

Closing his eyes, Mac linked their fingers together. Leaning in closer, he called to her. Waiting, watching for her to appear from the mist. He knew she would come, for her spirit would guide her right to where he was standing.

Stella could feel herself float. She wasn't sure where she was going, all she knew was she felt no fear of this place. Hearing the sound of a waterfall, she continued along the path till she reached the clearing. Looking straight ahead, she seen him. Smiling... as her heart filled with the love he felt for her. Then she ran. Ran across the grass, till she landed in his arms.

"Maaaaac... where are we?" asked Stella in their dream.

"We are in our own personal paradise, Stella. There is no one here but you and I. This is our special place, in our dream. A dream that we are sharing from your Hospital room," said Mac.

"Oh Mac... look at the waterfall." said Stella.

Taking her by the hand, they both walked toward the rocks that surrounded the flowing water. Then turning her in his arms, he brushed his fingertips across her cheek as he softly kissed her. Caressing his hands down her arms, he reached the back of her Hospital gown. Feeling the strings unwrap, she shivered in his arms.

Kissing her shoulders, he moved towards her neck. Watching as her head turned, begging to have his touch there. Sliding the gown off her shoulders, he caressed his tongue along her breast. Reaching her perked orbs, he tenderly took it into his mouth, suckling with gentleness, as her sighs escaped her beautiful throat.

Stroking his way back up, he swept her into his arms and carried her into the water. As they both felt the cold, their bodies shivered in pleasure. Placing her on her feet he wrapped his arms around her waist, leaning in towards her lips, as he passionately kissed her anew. Leaning herself back, she allowed her hair to float upon the the water. Then she felt Mac's thickened shaft dance across her thigh. Showing no fear, of his touch, she lifted herself back up to face him.

"Look at you Stella, so beautiful, so free spirited. I love you. I can honestly say the more I say it, the more my heart fills with an endless desire to make love to you." said Mac.

As Mac leaned in to kiss her, he heard someone call his name.

_"Mac... Mac... wake up,"_ whispered Don.

Looking at Stella's beautiful face, she was smiling.

"Looks like we've been interrupted again, Mac. See you back there. I love you," said Stella.

Watching her disappear, he opened his eyes to find Don standing, with a tray of food in his arms.

"Can I just say one thing to you, Don. You have terrible timming," said Mac.

Don wasn't sure what Mac meant by that. But he laughed anyway.

"Just eat Mac. You'll feel better," said Don.

"I was already feeling better, till you disturbed me. Right love?" Asked Mac.

Don looked over at Stella. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Her eyes were still closed, but she had a smile on her face. One of her famous, half smiles. Just enough to let Don know, she would be coming home.

**tbc...**


	24. Waking up

**Chapter 24**

Once Mac had finished eating, he walked Don to the elevator.

"So... you going to be okay, Mac? I can stay," said Don.

"No. Thanks Don. You should be with Jess. She needs you especially with being pregnant," said Mac.

Nodding his agreement, he walked onto the elevator as the doors closed behind him. Heading back into Stella's room, Mac looked out the window and noticed the moon was a clear white, with no added color. Smiling to himself, he climbed back into Stella's bed.

"It looks like we've done it Stella. I guess your story about the blue moon held true. But you know what? Once you are better and able to be released. We are going to stop by that little store and find another globe. If we get there, and there are none in stock. I'm going to get the name of the girl in Glasgow and have her ship one to us. Would you like that, love?" asked Mac.

Laying his head on her pillow, he clicked off the light and closed his eyes. Falling into sleep, he heard the sounds of gagging. Turning on the light, he noticed Stella wide awake, gasping to breathe. Pressing the call button, the doctor came running in.

"Stella... Stella, you need to listen too me. I need you to breathe nice and slow. Stella, nice and slow." said the doctor.

As her breathing slowed, the doctor asked the nurse for a suture kit. Opening it, he took out the instruments laying them on a sterile cloth across her tummy. Then nearing her neck, he released the tube and applied pressure to her open wound.

"Nurse, if you could attach the air mask please." said the doctor.

With the air mask in place, the doctor stitched her neck, then turned on the oxygen.

"How are you feeling now, Stella?" asked the doctor.

"Trying to talk, she couldn't.

"It's okay Stella. We have another tube in your throat. This one is draining the muddy water and any toxins from your lungs. You can just shake or nod your head, okay?" said the doctor.

Nodding yes, she looked towards Mac and reached for his hand. Squeezing her fingers, he kissed her sweet lips.

"Stella... are you having any pain?" asked the doctor.

Shaking her head, no. He continued.

"Do you remember what happened to bring you here?" asked the doctor.

Nodding her head yes, she teared up.

"Okay, Stella. We are going to run a few test, then I'll be back later, to check on you. Try and rest," said the doctor.

Once the doctor left the room, Mac crawled back in beside her. Leaning up towards her ear, he whispered...

"I've missed you, Stella. Don was here earlier, he brought hugs and kisses from the gang for you. They all surived love. Angell is doing fine, she came out with a small cut on her lip. Adam survived, though he's blaming himself for you being here. He feels he should have looked before killing Dave. The feds have the money and everything at the cabin has been cleaned love," said Mac.

Looking up at her, he found her sleeping again. Smiling, he kissed her hand, and wrapped it under his neck as he whispered... "I love you, Stella."

...................................................................

**The** following morning when Mac woke, he found the bed empty. Panicking, he ran down the hall to the nurses station.

"Excuse me, can you tell me where my wife is?" asked Mac.

"Calm down sir. She's fine. The doctor took her down to surgery to remove the tube, she should be back up shortly." said the nurse.

"Okay, sorry about that. Thank you," said Mac.

Walking back down to the room, he seen the gang coming off the elevator.

"Hey Mac, how goes it?" asked Sheldon.

"Good. How are you doing Angell? Are you feeling better?" asked Mac.

"Not really. This morning sickness is horrible. Though Don is being very loving, so that helps. Where's Stella?" asked Jess.

"They're removing her final tube. Have you heard from Danny and Lindsay?" asked Mac.

"I talked to them this morning, they had a baby girl. Mother and baby are doing good. They also said to let you know, you have been chosen to be a very proud, Godfather." said Don.

Mac smiled. "Wow... that's quite an honor. I'll have to thank them when I get a chance to call them," said Mac.

"Call them? Aren't you coming home with us on friday, Mac?" asked Don.

"No Don. I plan on staying here. I told you, I won't go back to New York. I'd like to build a life here with Stella," said Mac.

"Does Stella know about this?" asked Don.

"Not yet. I haven't had a chance to talk to her," said Mac.

"Mac... not to be optimistic, but what are you going to do, if she says no? What if she wants to come home, to New York?" asked Sheldon.

"I guess that's something we will have to work out, when the time comes." said Mac.

Walking back to the room, they waited for Stella's return.

..............................................................................................

**Back** in New York, Sinclair was having a fit on Danny. It was nearing the end of two weeks and still none of the CSI's were back, or his detective.

"Messer... did you talk to Don this morning?" asked Chief Sinclair.

"I did, Sinclair. He said they would all be home friday," said Danny.

"Taylor too?" asked Sinclair.

"As far as I know. Don said all of them. Now if you don't mind. I have to go pick up my wife and child from the Hospital," said Danny.

"Of course. Congratulations by the way," said the Chief.

"Thanks. I'll see ya," said Danny.

Sinclair watched Danny leave. He knew damn well something was up, with Taylor. He could feel it. Heading to his office he booked a flight for friday afternoon. If his CSI's hadn't returned by then, he'd chase them down and drag them back.

**tbc...**


	25. Family and comfort

**Chapter 25**

When Stella returned to her room. Mac helped her from the wheelchair into bed. Once he had her comfortable, he invited in the gang.

"Stella... look at you. All bright eyed and bushy tailed," laughed Don.

Shaking her head at him, he kissed her cheek.

"How you feeling, Stella? I see you have a few new battle scars?" said Sheldon.

Smiling, she looked over at Adam, who was shyly watching. Pointing her finger, she called him over to her side. When he neared the bed, she whispered...

_"Thank you Adam. Thank you, for saving us. Without your quick thinking, we'd all be dead right now."_ said Stella.

Leaning up, she kissed his cheek. As he went bright red.

"We have some news from Danny for you. Lindsay had her baby. A little girl, Mac over there is the Godfather, of the little pink bundle." said Don.

Looking at Mac, Stella reached for his hand. She knew this would put him one step closer, to going home. Afterall, he would need to be there for his, goddaughter.

"Excuse me, is there a Detective Don Flack here?" asked the nurse.

"That would be me. How can I help you?" said Don.

"There is a phone call for you from New York. A chief Sinclair," said the nurse.

"Great. I'll be right there," said Don.

Seeing Mac's expression. Don knew not to give Sinclair any information on Mac. Picking up the phone, Don said...

"Flack."

"Don... it's Sinclair. When are you all coming home?"

"We'll be home friday morning. Don't worry about it," said Don.

"I do worry. I'm warning you, Don. Don't make me come there and drag your damn ass back. That goes for Detective Taylor too," said Sinclair.

"Fine, Sinclair. We will be there. Is there anything else?" asked Don.

"No. Don't let me down," said Sinclair.

Hanging the phone up in his ear. Don knew he really had his work cut out for him. For Mac would fight him to the end, on not returning with them to New York.

...................................................................................................

**When** Don arrived back at the room, he found everyone laughing.

"Hey guys, what did I miss?" as he put on a smile.

"Not alot. Just Adam being, Adam. said Jess. What did the Chief want?"

"Um... just to tell us about Danny and Lindsay. But I told him we already knew," said Don.

"So... when does Stella get out of here?"

"Tomorrow, Don." said Mac.

"Well then. We will have to celebrate our last two nights here, when she gets out," said Don.

_"Sounds wonderful, Don. I love you guys?"_ said Stella.

"We love you too, Stella. Get some rest. Night Mac," said Don.

"Night guys, drive careful."

......................................................................................

**Once** everyone left, Mac fluffed Stella's pillows before laying down with her.

"You're not to tired, are you love?" asked Mac.

_"No... _she whispered. _Mac... you are coming back to New York, right? I remember your promise to start our life together,"_ said Stella.

"I know love. But I don't want to start our life in New York. I would like to start it here, love. This is where I would like us to build our family," said Mac.

_"Mac... I can't leave New York. Neither can you. We have so many unfinished tasks there. Especially you. You have your new goddaughter and Reed. What about them? How do you think they'll feel, with you so far away. Mac?"_ asked Stella.

"Stella, Reed is old enough to look after himself. He doesn't need me to hold his hand. As for my new goddaughter. I know Danny and Lindsay would love to visit here with the baby. Look, let's just think about it later, love. I don't want to upset you, with such a small problem right now," said Mac.

Small problem? Stella couldn't believe he had called it a small problem. This was huge. There would have to be a compromise somewhere. It couldn't be both ways. One of them would have to choose. Choose whether to stay in North Caroline, or go home to New York.

"Please don't be sad, Stel. Try and rest," said Mac.

Turning on her side, she allowed Mac to spoon her in his arms.

"I love you, sweetheart." said Mac.

"I love you too, Mac. Always."

Leaning up, Mac passionately kissed her. He could feel her body respond to each stroke of his tongue. To each little purr she brought up from her throat. Breaking the kiss, he whispered...

"I promise you tomorrow night, we will love each other with the deepest passion our souls will allow."

Caressing her hair, while continuing to whisper his promises in her ear. She finally fell into sleep.

...................................................................................................

**When** the gang arrived back at the cabin. They sat down to discuss their stradegy on persueding Mac, back to New York.

"Okay guys, we need some ideas here. We have exactly two days," said Don.

"Don... I honestly think this is a waste of time. We all know, how stubborn Mac is. There is no way he will come with us. I mean we have to be really careful. He was very serious when he left New York. Making him go back, may make him hate us. Sinclair is just going to have too understand. Mac doesn't want to come back," said Sheldon.

"Damn Sheldon, do you always have to be so damn cynical?" asked Don.

"No, Don. I'm being truthful. There's a difference. I think this is best left in Stella's hands. We should let her work it out with Mac. Afterall... it's their lives, that hang in the balance. Right?" said Sheldon.

Sighing deep. Don knew everything Sheldon said made sense.

"I'll book our flights home for the morning. We will stop by the Hospital and say goodbye. I'll pull Stella aside and let her know why we are leaving," said Don.

Everyone was relieved. For the last thing they wanted to do, was cause Mac anymore needless hurt.

**tbc...**


	26. We belong to each other

**Chapter 26**

When the gang arrived at the Hospital the following morning, Stella was dressed and ready to go.

"Good morning Stella. In a hurry to get out of here?" asked Jess.

"Yes. Why the long faces? Is something wrong?" asked Stella.

"We have to leave for the Airport, Stella. That call from Sinclair yesterday was about a case. He needs our help, so we came to say goodbye." said Don.

Stella's face showed its sadness. She was hoping to have the gang help her convince Mac to come back. Pulling her aside, Don whispered...

_"Bring him home Stel. This is something you need to do on your own. We will be right beside you in spirit. I love you, Stella."_

_"I love you too, Don. Have a safe trip,"_ said Stella.

After everyone finished saying goodbye, Mac headed back to the cabin with Stella, while Don and the others headed to the Airport.

...............................................................................................................

**New York**

When the gang landed in New York, they headed right over to see the new Messer baby. As they neared the door, they could hear the screaming.

"Sounds like God gifted the new Messer baby, with Danny's lungs." laughed Jess as she knocked on the door.

"Linds, get the door." Yelled Danny.

"I'm kinda busy right now Danny, you get it." said Linds.

Opening the door, he seen the gang.

"Heeeeeeeey.... you guys are back. Come on in. Look at you. Where's Mac and Stella?" asked Danny.

"They decided to stay in North Carolina for the next couple days. They need it," said Don.

Danny could tell by Don's face, that Mac wasn't coming back.

"He's not coming back, is he?" said Danny.

"As it stands at this moment, no. He is more then determined to start a life there, with Stella." said Don.

"Christ... one of you better give Sinclair some kind of heads up. He has a ticket booked for NC, in the afternoon," said Danny.

"Great... that's all Mac needs. I'll talk to Sinclair after I meet the new Messer. Where is she?" asked Don.

Watching as Lindsay came out with their new daughter. The team awed and smiled between their tears.

..............................................................................................

**Back** at the cabin, Mac carried Stella through the door. Placing her on the couch, he kissed her hair.

"Home sweet home, love. Would you like some lunch?" asked Mac.

Home, Stella didn't concider this home. Home was New York. Home was the place with family and friends who were always around you. Stella knew this was what she always needed. The fast pace city, the heavy case loads. She loved her job, as a CSI.

Tearing up, Mac sat beside her and wrapped her in his arms.

"Stella... are you pain love?" asked Mac.

Looking into his eyes, she so badly wanted to tell him, yes. That the pain she felt was in her heart from missing New York. Instead she whispered...

_"No... it's just good to be out of the Hospital,"_ cried Stella_._

"Try and rest love. I'm going to start a very special dinner for us," said Mac.

While Mac started dinner in the kitchen, Stella walked into the bedroom and looked over the water. So much had changed over the last week and a half. So much love and hope filled her life now. A life that she wanted in New York.

Running a tub full of water and soapy bubbles, she crawled in and closed her eyes. Feeling the heated water melt her body, she sighed. Watching from the door, Mac knew in his own heart that Stella was missing New York. He had known, since that night he told her they could build their life here.

Mac knew they would have to come to a decision soon. But for right now, the only thing he wanted was to sensual love Stella, with a passionate night of beautiful sweet caresses. Kneeling beside the tub, Mac picked up the sponge and washed her beautiful neck. Hearing her soft sweet sigh as the water from the sponge poured down to her breasts, leaving them aroused for a deeper touch.

Seeing her passion as she opened her eyes caused Mac's shaft to swell. He could feel the pressure as his jeans tried to stretch to accomodate his size. Bringing his lips to hers, he brought out his tongue, dancing it within her mouth as he felt their control slipping away.

Lifting her from the tub all silky and wet, Stella felt the rush of air against her skin, leaving her nipples to perk and taunt Mac's already swollen shaft. Carrying her pass the bed, out to the living room, where Stella seen the fire blazing against the darkness of the room.

Laying her beautiful body down on the piles of blankets, his eyes roamed and admired the warm passionate beautiful soul beside him. Reaching for the champagne, he poured her a glass bringing it to her moist lips. Only instead of letting her sip, he poured small amounts over her breasts, her tummy, her sweet beautiful sheath. Watching with desire as her nipples perked even more, asking him without words to suckle, lick and stroke her into pleasure.

Tracing his tongue where the champagne had been, he listened as her softened cries filled the room. Mac could feel his control slipping away, he could feel his shaft pulsating, begging to be released into her warm welcoming soul. Stroking his tongue back up, he raised his head and looked into her now misted, gorgeous eyes.

_"I promised you a night of endless pleasure and passion, Stella. A night that would be full of firsts, for both of us."_ Mac whispered_._

Stella reached her hand towards Mac's jeans. She tried to undo the clip, as Mac raised her hand back above her head. He knew if he let her touch him there, he would have lost that one remaining shred of control, leaving the passion he so wanted to give her, behind. Whispeing now, giving her soft sweet words, he joined their tongues in a dueling kiss, while his hand slithered down her breasts, her waist, till he reached her silky thighs.

Breaking the kiss, Mac whispered... _"open for me, Stella. Allow my fingers to dance within your warmth."_

Feeling her legs fall open, she felt the cool air rush between her thighs, leaivng her to cry out where Mac had yet to touch. Joining their lips again, Mac took her tongue and suckled tenderly as the pad of his finger twilred in perfect unison around her bud.

Feeling her body build for her first orgasm, Mac stopped, leaving her quivering on the edge as he brought up his finger and tasted her scent.

_"Please Mac, she cried, I can feel myself on the edge,"_ she begged in heated sighs. This was how Mac invisoned them. This was how he played the scene over in his head. To have his Stella quivering with need to be released. Her torturous pleas for the passionate pain to end.

_"Shh... I promise you Stella, the night is just begining. I will bring your body to endless orgasms, until you are passed out in my arms."_ Whispered Mac.

Crushing his lips to hers at the same time his palm grinded against her sheath, she screamed, as she felt the rush of it burst within her. Hearing his name upon her lips, left Mac wild with need to give her more.

Stroking his tongue down her body, he placed himself between her legs. Caressing his hot heated tongue across her belly button, darting it, in and out with erotic motion. Sliding his hands up to her breasts, as he tweaked and pinched her nipples.

Stella was more then out of control now. She couldn't form a thought, a cry, or sound. Her body was completely lost within Mac's erotic world of pleasures. Feeling his hot breath now on her soaken bud, he blew softly, tenderly across it, before wrapping his lips around it. Suckling with greed, as she gripped the blankets trying to pull herself from the passion he was feeding her.

Mac knew he had her lost in sensual pleasures. Yet still it wasn't enough for him. He needed more. He needed to hear her scream his name as the passion overtook her. Adding two fingers into her warmth, while he continued to suckle her, he heard the soft cry begin. So soft at first, almost a whisper, then louder as he danced his fingers deeper into her womb. Then he heard it, the scream as the next orgasm came, deep within her soul.

"Maaaaaaaaaaaaaac..." Stella cried. So lost now as Mac could see her tears, as he could feel her walls still pulsating against his thick fingers. Lifting himself, he unclipped his jeans pulling them off onto the floor, watching as Stella admired his swollen shaft. So thick, so large as she tried not to panic from the length.

Laying upon her warm body, he braced his arms along each side of her. Spreading her legs with his, placing the head of his shaft on her core. Looking into her eyes, Mac whispered....

_"From this moment on Stella Bonasera, we belong to each other. We are each others worlds, each others passions and dreams. There will be no other Stella. This is our ,forever."_

Not allowing her to answer, he linked their fingers, raising their hands above them. Then as his head lowered, as she felt his tongue plunge deep into her mouth at the same time his shaft stretched her walls, she cried into his kiss. He was so thick, so beautifully long that she could feel each tender thrust. Each tender plunge, as he danced his shaft in then out. Leaving her to clench her walls, trapping him within her.

Mac could feel her walls tighten and lock. He could feel his shaft fill with his seed. Seed that he hoped would impregnate her, fill her, stay within her. Both on the edge now, both ready to cry into the night as their souls released, he heard her quiet whisper...

_"I love you, Mac. I love you so much I ache,"_ Stella passionately cried.

Kissing at her tears, he gripped her hair as he plunged his last stroke giving her his seed. And his shaft continued to pulsate and dance he shouted out...

_"Not as much as I love you, Stella... not as much as I love you."_ Bellowed Mac.

Whispered sighs, now filled the little cabin on the lake. Whispered sighs from the beautiful couple who had just sealed their vow of love, wrapped passionately within each others arms.

**tbc...**


	27. The team goes home to NY

**Chapter 27**

Quietly laying wrapped within each others arms, Mac whispered across the nape of her neck.

_"Stella... my beautiful sweet Stella. May I love you again?"_

Mac could feel her body respond as his hand slid between her thighs, carefully resting her leg over his, as his fingers once again danced inside. Feeling his moistness, his seed that he had left within her, wasn't enough. He had an aching need to fill her again. Pulling her closer to him, he placed the head of his shaft on her drenched opening. Feeling the tightness, as he sensual slid himself into her warmth.

Raising her leg higher over his thigh, he held it there, allowing her to feel the friction from deep inside her womb. Hearing her cry, as he continued to softly, tenderly, plunge. As he nipped and suckled her shoulders,while his hands roamed, stroked, petted everywhere on her body. Again, for a second time, she could feel herself soar up and over each orgasm he forced out of her.

Feeling her body tremble in endless passion, Mac knew he was pushing her past any couples limit for loving. He knew he was draining her soul of each and every nerve she had left. But this was how he visoned her. Pliant, drained, passed out, while safely wrapped in his arms. Hearing her cry out, Mac turned her onto her tummy, raising her to her knees, without release himself from within her.

Pulling her back up against him, he tweaked her already tender and swollen nipples. Yet still her body craved more as he could feel her orgasm drip down his thighs. Laying her head back against his shoulder, she wrapped her arms around him, sliding her fingers through his neatly cropped hair.

As the fire continued to roar, they continued to dance in erotic rythmn. Painting the walls with their shadows, as they swayed. Feeling her walls tighten once again, he held himself deep, allowing her pulsating to bring forth his orgasm. Feeling himself drain each loving seed into her womb. Hoping, that at least one would reach her egg and bring forth their first child. Carefully turning her, laying her back across the blankets, he whispered...

_"Sleep now, love."_ Whispered Mac.

Covering them both with one of the blankets, they drifted into sleep with their scents lingering throughout the room.

......................................................................................

**Back** in New York, Don found Sinclair at his desk.

"Don... you're back. Where is Taylor?"

"He's not coming back. He's staying in North Carolina for another couple days. He also gave me a message for you. Do not bother flying there, cause you won't be welcomed." said Don with anger.

"What about Bonasera?" asked Sinclair.

"She's staying with him. She was almost killed there. She needs to heal before she can fly," replied Don.

"Then she'll be back with Taylor, in a couple days?" asked Sinclair.

"I can't answer that, Chief. Anyway... Jess, Sheldon and Adam are all back. So... if we're needed, you know where to find us," said Don.

Heading back home, Don found Jess sound asleep. Tossing his clothes to the floor, he climbed in beside her warmth. Pulling her towards him, she sighed...

"Mm... what did Sinclair say, Donnie?" asked Jess.

"Not much, Jess. He's not very happy, but he's been warned not to go over. All that's left now, is to see if they return," said Don.

Caressing Jess's tummy, he smiled. He knew in a few months she would round out. Then a few months after that, she would waddle around like Lindsay had. Closing his eyes, he could barely wait. Feeling his laugh, Jess said...

"What are you thinking about Donnie? I can feel you laughing against my back," said Jess.

"I'm thinking about our child. About you, as you grow and start waddling through our home," smiled Don.

"Haha, that's the part I'm not looking forward to," said Jess.

"Why not, Jess? There is nothing more sexy then a pregnant woman," said Don.

"Let's hear you repeat those words in a few months. Especially when I start complaining about swollen ankles and water retension." Jess laughed.

Don pulled her closer. "That's okay, Jess. No matter how cranky you become, I will still love you."

Laughing once again, Jess could hardly wait now. For she knew in the months to come, Don would be chewing on those words. Flipping her over, he passionately kissed her.

"Always you laugh at me, Jess. Do you know what naughty girls get?" said Don.

"Mm... a good spanking?" asked Jess.

Rolling him over, she took the lead. Grinding herself against him, as she felt his shaft thicken and grow. Raining kisses down his body, she reached his belly button, twirling her tongue around as she slid herself lower nearing his hips. Don knew what she was going to do. He knew her lips would soon be driving him into throws of ecstacy.

Reaching his shaft, Jess wrapped her warm lips around him. Watching as Don's eyes closed in the passion she was feeding him. Feeling his shaft reach its full erection she climbed back up on him, positioning herself on his warmth. Then as she sensually moved her hips in erotic rhythm, he watched as she brought herself to orgasm.

Knowing her body was becoming tired, he flipped them taking the lead. Losing her every thought, as her Donnie continued to plunge deep within her. Feeling her walls tighten once more, Don gave her one final thrust, pouring his seed into her already impregnanted body. Collapsing on her, with his arms braced on each side, he continued kissing her, whispering to her. Till her heart was full of the love, he continually gave her.

Carefully wrapping her in his arms, he spooned her while stroking her hair. Talking of his love for her, till they both fell into a peaceful sleep.

**tbc...**


	28. Family Emergency sends him home

**Chapter 28**

The following morning, Mac woke to the smell of bacon. Opening his eyes, he found the fire had gone out, and so had Stella. Standing up, Mac grabbed his jeans and slid into them. Leaving his shirt behind, he walked out of the cabin and found Stella hanging laundry on a line she had made.

Mac's only thought was... "what a picture she made." She looked like one of those beautiful country mothers, as her long gorgeous curls blew in the breeze. Admiring her body, he wondered to himself if they had loved enough to maybe produce their child. Though in Mac's mind, he didn't think they had.

Turning around, Stella seen him standing there with no shirt. Trying to remember how to breathe, as his powerful chest and arms beconed her to come. Walking over to his side, she leaned into his strongs arms as he wrapped them around her. Just holding her, cherishing the moment and sounds around them.

"Sweetheart, would you like to go into town today and see if we can find another globe?" asked Mac.

"Mm... sure Mac. I'd really like that. But we also need to talk about tomorrow," said Stella.

Mac released her from his arms. Walking back into the cabin he took down two plates, placing them on the table. He really didn't want to talk about going home. Why couldn't she understand that he belonged here. He could feel it in his heart. Not once had he thought about New York, or the life that was there. If that didn't tell him he had made the right choice, then nothing ever would.

"After we eat love, we'll go. Your seat my lady," said Mac.

Stella could tell he was avoiding the conversation, which saddened her. Smiling as she took her seat, he poured her coffee.

"What time were you up, Stella? asked Mac.

"I think about six, the sun was just coming up. It made a gorgeous picture this morning," said Stella.

Mac watched as her expression turned to one of passionate beauty. He could see she loved it here as much as he did. What he couldn't figure out, was why she wouldn't admit it to herself and to him. Could it be, she feared change? Was she frightened to leave all she had ever known behind. Friends, work, her CSI family? Letting the matter drop, they finished breakfast.

After cleaning their dishes, they headed into town. Parking the truck by the street Mac grabbed a local paper from the box. He figured it was time he found a home. Afterall... they couldn't stay in the cabin all their lives.

Nearing the little giftshop, Mac took Stella by the hand as they walked in.

"Well hello, it's lovely to see you again. This must be your lady friend, am I right?" asked the clerck.

"She is. This is Stella Bonasera, my beautiful lady," said Mac.

"Beautiful she is. Did you like the globe, Stella?" asked the clerck.

"I did. It was truly enchanted, till it got broke," said Stella with sadness.

"How did it break, dear?" asked the clerck.

"It was quite by accident. We found ourselves in a little danger and it kind of became a weapon," said Stella.

"Yes dear. I understand that. But it should not have shattered. It's the magic inside you see. It holds a very special unique love inside. A love that once tested and passed, can never shatter. For the love that houses it, was forever," said the clerck.

Mac was seriously trying to believe the nice lady wasn't crazy, with all her superstitions.

"Would you happen to have another one in stock?" asked Mac.

"No. I'm sorry Mac. As I told you, they are made on special moments. When the lady in glasgow feels someone is worthy. When she feels the bond is true, they arrive. I know it's very hard to believe. But there are so many legends behind each hand blown piece of glass that comes from the artist. I'm really sorry Mac, but I cannot get you another," said the clerck.

"Okay, thank you for trying. I'll see you again soon. Take care," said Mac.

Walking out, the shopkeeper shook her head. It was obvious, that Mac and Stella had not passed their final test. The test on the bounderies of where their life should begin.

..............................................................................................................

**As** they walked along the sidwalks, people smiled and greeted them like they had lived there forever. Such a wonderful community with children running and playing in the streets. Walking a little further, Mac seen the house sitting off to the side.

Pulling Stella's hand gently to follow, he walked up to the door. Seeing the for sale sign, he pulled out a pen and wrote down the number.

"What are you doing, Mac? You're not serious about settling here, are you?" asked Stella.

Turning to face her, he wrapped her in his arms.

"Stella... I'm more then serious, love. I honestly don't want to return to New York. Just think about it. This is where our relationship started. This is where we confessed our love to one another. Something brought you to me, Stella. Here, in this place to unite our souls not only in friendship, but in love as well. Please... tell me you feel it Stella," said Mac.

_"Mac... let's not do this here."_ Stella whispered with sadden pain.

Giving in, he took her hand as they walked back towards the truck. Unlocking the door, the Sheriff ran up to them.

"Mac... Mac... your friend Don called from New York. He said you need to return home. There's been an emergency. Your step son was injured with some friends when their car overturned, after being slammed by bus."

"Okay, thanks. I'll book the first flight home," said Mac.

"Our chopper will take you, Mac. I've already arranged it with our department. I'll make sure your cabin is locked down till you get back," said the Sheriff.

"Thanks. Here are the keys to the truck. If you could return it to the rental office for me, I'd appreciate it," said Mac.

Grabbing his badge and gun, he headed to the chopper with Stella. Once they were in flight, Mac felt his heart disappear. Leaving in its wake, the man he was before.

"It's going to be okay, Mac. I'm sure Reed is fine," cried Stella.

"I'm sure he is, Stel." said Mac.

Stella felt the change. She could feel the slight chill in his voice. Reaching over to take his hand as the chopper landed on the roof of the Hospital, he pulled away.

"What happened, Don?" Yelled Mac.

"One of the city buses lost their breaks. Reed and his friends were turning the corner as the bus slammed their vehicle. They have him in the Trauma room," said Don.

Running down to the ER, Stella pulled Don back.

"What is it, Stella?" asked Don.

"Mac... he's changed," said Stella.

"We know he has Stella. We all seen it," said Don.

"No. He's changed back. I felt it Don. He pulled away from my touch," cried Stella.

"He's just worried about Reed, Stella. Stop reading so much into it," said Don.

"I hope you're right Don. I really hope you are right," said Stella.

**tbc...**


	29. Leaving you behind

**Chapter 29**

When Mac stopped at the ER, he spoke with the nurse.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for Reed Garrett."

"Are you family?" asked the nurse.

"Yes, I'm his step father." said Mac.

"Just one moment please," said the nurse.

While Mac waited one of the doctors came out of the Trauma room.

"Excuse me, are you Mac Taylor?" asked the doctor.

"I am. How is my son?" asked Mac.

"He's going to be fine. He has lacerations to his face, and a bruised right collar bone. He's fine to go home," said the doctor.

"Thank you, can I see him." asked Mac.

"Sure... this way," said the doctor.

Walking into the room, he seen Reed sleeping in the bed.

"Reed... Reed, it's Mac."

Opening his eyes, he cried.

"It's okay, son. The doctor said you are going to be fine. I can take you home," said Mac.

"Sure... thanks Mac," cried Reed.

"I'll leave you to get dressed and meet you in the hall," said Mac.

"But I need help getting on my shirt," cried Reed.

Walking over, Mac helped Reed button his shirt. Followed by his pants.

"Did they give you a perscription for pain?" asked Mac.

"Yeah. I have it right here. Are you sure I'm not putting you out, Mac?" asked Reed.

"No. You're family Reed. Now let's get you home," said Mac.

Once Mac and Stella dropped Reed off at his apartment. They headed over to Mac's.

"You going to be okay, Mac?" asked Stella.

"I'll be fine, Stel." said Mac.

Pulling into the parking lot, they walked across the street to his place. Opening the door, Mac felt the pain return. He felt the memories, the suffering, the endless nights of being alone without his Claire. Stella could feel it. She could feel the hurt etch back into his face. Mac truly was lost.

"Mac... did you want to go back to North Carolina, tonight? We still have another day," said Stella.

"No. I'm really tired Stella. I'm going to get some sleep. Goodnight," said Mac.

Walking into his room, he stripped himself out of his clothes and climbed into bed. Listening to the sounds, he could feel the pace of city keeping him awake. The cars, the noise, just everything that was New York. Hearing the sound of the phone, he ignored it.

"Mac... it's Danny. They have a crime scene," said Stella.

"Then you better go, Stella. They need you," said Mac.

"Aren't you coming?" asked Stella.

"No. I told you, I'm not coming back Stella. I really wish you could come to terms with that," said Mac with frustration.

Bending down, she kissed his lips.

"I'll see you as soon as I can, Mac. Try and rest," said Stella.

Once Stella left, Mac closed his eyes and thought about North Carolina.

.......................................................................................

**A**rriving at the crime scene, Danny said...

"Good to have you back, Stel. Where's Mac?"

"He's not coming, Danny. He has quit. I left him at home. I have a feeling he'll be going to NC as planned. He's made his decision," said Stella.

"What about you, Stella? Aren't you going with him?" asked Danny.

"Danny... my life is here. Everything I hold to my heart, you, Lindsay, Don, Jess, Adam, Sheldon, Sid. All of you are my family. I just can't leave that behind. Being a CSI is my life, Danny. This is where I need to be," said Stella.

With the crime scene processed, Stella headed back to Mac's apartment. Taking off her coat, she opened the door and found him still sleeping. Looking out the window at the moon, she listened to the cars zoom by. Honking their horns along the busy New York streets.

Climbing in beside Mac, she wrapped her arms around him, kissing his back. Feeling her touch, he reached for her hand and stilled it against his chest.

"I love you, Mac." said Stella.

Turning to face her, he caressed her face.

"I think we need to talk, Stella." said Mac.

Stella knew this moment would come. She had waited for the two of them to finally discuss their future.

"First off, love. I need you to know that I love you. Love you more then I ever realized was possible. You saved me from my pain, my hurt that was tearing at my soul. You brought hope and meaning back into my life. All this you have given me, Stella. I know now that I want nothing more then to build my life with you. But... it can't be here in New York, Stella. I'm sorry, I need to go back to North Carolina, back with you as my wife. Will you marry me, Stella?" asked Mac.

Stella was surprised. She could feel her heart fill with the words Mac had given her. But at the same time she was terrified to leave New York. Her life was here. She needed her family around her, she needed her job. These were the things that made her happy. There was nothing for her in NorthCarolina.

"I love you too, Mac. I've always loved you. These last two weeks have been like a dream for me. I honestly never thought we would finally admit our feelings and love for one another. But now that we have, it seems we've come to a stand still. As much as I would love to marry you. I can't. I'm sorry Mac, I will not leave New York. Here is where I belong. There is nothing there for me." Stella cried.

Mac couldn't believe what she had said. He couldn't believe the words. _"There is nothing there for me, Mac." _Just where the hell did that leave him? Was he not there with her? Did she not even realize, how she had phrased her words?

"Nothing there for you? That's nice to know Stella. Thank you. I'm really glad you told me now, before I ran out and bought the ring." Yelled Mac.

Getting out of bed, Mac quickly dressed. Grabbing the rest of his clothes, and other items he packed them into suitcases. Then picking up the phone, he called Don. Not getting an answer, he left him a message...

_"Don, it's Mac. I need you to market my flat for me. Also if you could pack up my things and send them to North Carolina I'd appreciate it. I'll call you when I'm settled. Take care."_

Looking at Stella, he seen her tears pouring down her face. Pulling her up, he came a whisper away from her lips...

"There was something in North Carolina for you Stella, me. I was there for you. I was willing to build a life with you, have a family with you. But you want to throw all that away because you are scared. Scared of change. Scared of leaving your job and friends behind. That's what frightens you Stella. Change, change is the one thing that terrifies you.

Hearing the cab honk it's horn, Mac crushed his lips to hers.

"I love you, Stella. Always. If you change you mind you know where to find me," whispered Mac.

Slamming the door behind him, he left without looking back.

**tbc...**


	30. Home to your heart

**Chapter 30**

When Don heard the message, he headed over with Jess to Mac's flat. Opening the door, he could hear crying. Running into the bedroom, he noticed two things. First was Mac's gun and badge on the table. Second was his resignation letter.

"Stel... Stel... what's going on?" asked Don

While Jess cradled her, Stella whispered out....

_"I broke Mac's heart. I didn't mean too. Oh the words I said, the way I phrased them. All the pain he must have back inside the heart I healed earlier. He was right, everything he said was the truth. I am scared of change. Scared of leaving everything I know behind. Friends, my job. Comfort, New York is my comfort zone. This is the only place I've ever known. But the words I gave Mac, truly hurt him deep."_

"What words, Stella?" asked Don.

"I told him I couldn't marry him. Not if it meant moving to North Carolina, because there was nothing there for me." Stela cried.

"Oh Stella. Ooohh... poor Mac. His heart must have snapped in two. You have to go after him Stella. You have too go back to North Carolina. Mac is your life, always has been. We all knew that Stella, long before you and Mac even recognized it. The two of you are spirited souls. Souls, that have finally found your way home. Home to each others arms, where you were both always meant to be." Jess told her.

But what about everything here, Jess? How can I leave you all behind. You're all my family. We all need each other," said Stella.

"We will still have each other Stella. We can still visit back and forth. It's never goodbye, Stella. That's the one thing about family, it's never goodbye. For family is always carried in your heart. That is where your family is kept. Go to him, Stella, it's where your heart had lead you all along. That's why you went in the first place. Not to bring him home to New york. It was to bring him home to your heart. Understand Stella? Home is your heart," said Jess.

"I do Jess. Thank you, thank you for explaining it too me. But what about Sinclair? Or the gang? I need to say goodbye to them," said Stella.

"Then let's go. Come on Stella, so we get home and get your bags packed," said Jess with excitement.

Locking the door, they headed out to say goodbye, not only to the team, but to New York as well.

..............................................................................................................

**North Carolina.**

When Mac landed, Sheriff Fredricks was waiting for him.

"It's great to have you back, Mac. We knew, you would be coming home. So where is your lady?" asked the Sheriff.

"She decided not to come. Her heart belongs to New York," said Mac.

"Sorry, that has to be tough. Anyway... we have a job open in the Sheriff's department if you're interested. You'd be working right along side of me for the next four months," Fredrick's said.

"Four months? Why just four months?" asked Mac.

"Well... that's my retirement day, Mac. I'm sure I won't even need four months, to primp you for my job," laughed the Sheriff.

Mac had never thought of himself as a Sheriff. Smiling, he had to admit it sounded kind of cool. Sheriff Mac Taylor.

"Excuse me, Mac... hey Mac," called Rose.

Turning he seen Rose from the little gift shop.

"Hello , how are you, Rose?" asked Mac.

"I'm fine mister soon to be Sheriff, it's great to have you back. I have something for you," said Rose.

Passing him the globe, he smiled.

"I thought you couldn't get another one?" said Mac.

"I couldn't Sheriff. This one showed up at my door with a note," said Rose.

Passing Mac the note he read...

_"Dear found soul, _

_I'm very happy you managed to find your inner spirit again. What once seemed lost and hopless is now replaced with warmth and love. I know you and your bride to be will be very happy together for the rest of your lives. You both have that special bond that other couples only dream of having. So please take every care with your new globe. Place it somewhere bright. Then watch carefully as the sun reflect on it. There you will see, what I seen while making it."_

_Take care,_

_your kinder spirit._

Holding the globe up to the light, he smiled.

"Do you see that Thomas?" asked Mac.

"By Christ. Look at that. Truly gorgeous," said Thomas.

Packing it back in the box, he would ship it to Stella later.

"Listen Thomas, who do I see about purchasing that little white house on the corner?" asked Mac.

"Why you see me Mac, said Rose.. Come on into the store and we will get the ownership papers signed."

Once everything was signed, Mac carried his bags into the house. Walking into the living room he noticed it was fully furnished. Looking out the back window, he seen the lovers swing that faced the water. Smiling he heard the door.

"Thanks Thomas, you can just leave them in the hall. I can't believe how beautiful this place is. Just everything about it, is stunningly beautiful. I just wish Stella was here to share it with me. I can see it Thomas. Our children running around in the backyard, two little puppies chasing their feet. So much love and warmth filling their lives. Truly amazing," said Mac.

_"So amazing it must be a dream," _whispered Stella.

Feeling his heart open, hearing the sound of her voice as it echoed through the home. slowly turning around, he seen her. Standing right in the center of the floor. Smiling through her tears of love.

_"Stella...."_

_"Yes Mac. Yes I will marry you,"_ cried Stella.

Running into his arms, he passionately kissed her between their tears. Tears that had lead them right back into each others souls. Filling them with the purest of love.

"I have something for you, sweetheart." said Mac.

Stella noticed the little box right away. She knew it was her globe. Taking it out, she smiled. It was a bright red color, and right inside the center was two dark red hearts.

"Lift it to the light, love. Allow the sun to shine on it," said Mac.

As Stella lifted it to the light, she cried out a moan. For inside the globe the two little hearts were linked together by a moon. Their moon, the blue moon of North Carolina.

"Oh Mac... it's so beautiful," cried Stella.

Placing it on the mantle, Mac turned, wrapping Stella into his arms.

_"What changed your mind to come back, love?"_ asked Mac.

_"Your words, Mac. It was your words that made me realize change scared me. You were right all along. It took Don and Jess to help me understand that just because we were no longer in New york, it didn't seperate us as family. For family never disappeared. It was always carried within you. Deep within your heart," _cried Stella.

_**The End**_


	31. Epi: Our wedding and baby

**Epi**

The sun was shinning bright over North Caroline. As the CSI family stood waiting for the ceremony to begin. Looking over at Mac, Danny could see his nervousness, as Mac waited for his bride to walk down the pier. Smiling at the water, he noticed all the little white flowers floating within, while the pier was lined in blue ribbon. Looking toward the little cabin, he seen the door open.

Taking a deep breath, Don slapped his shoulder.

"Breathe Mac. Let it go," said Don.

Exhaling his breathe, he watched with fevered passion as Stella came walking down the pier with her bouquet of blue and white sunflowers. Watching her gown, which was made from the purest silk, that was so fluid it showed each and every curve of their first child.

Nearing his side now, he took her hand in his. Standing before the Priest, Stella passed her bouquet to Jess and her daughter Cassandra. Facing each other now, the Priest said...

"Dear Lord,

Mac Taylor and Stella Bonasera, come to you this day, to ask you for your blessing of their union into marriage. They ask that you help continue to guide them, nurture them, and protect them in your love. We ask this in your name our Lord, Amen.

"Amen." they all repeated.

"Mac if you like. You may start your vow," said the Priest.

Facing his wife, he took her hands and wrapped them within his.

"Stella,

Never in my life did I think I would learn to live again. With your love, and your understanding, you guided me from my painful dark memories into the light. Something I never thought I would be capable of feeling again. Now that we stand before God, and the angels. I know we are able to survive each storm, each mile of hurt, with each others love. But after all of these months Stella Bonasera, it was your beautiful spirit, and passionate warmth, that brought love back into my soul. And now, now we will bring our first Taylor into the light. The light of our passionate reborn spirits. So on this day my beautiful Stella, I will promise to love, honor, and continue to cherish you in sickness, health, pain and despire, till death do us part."

Stella felt so cherished, with Mac's loving words.

"Stella... if you would now give Mac your vows," said the Priest.

"Mac,

I honestly thought we would never be here before God, exchanging our vows. I always thought I was destined to be alone with the pain, heartache and mistakes I had made in my lonely life. Then the day I came here, I remember you being so angry as you said I could stay on your porch. Then you brought me that cup of coffee and allowed me in for one night. All I can say, is thank you for that, by you doing that, you allowed me to break down your walls and bring you home to your soul. A soul that we will now share as a trio. You , me, and our child. Our future little Taylor that will bring us endless pleasure through our new life. So on this day... I Promise to continue to love, cherish, guide and comfort you in my love. Together as two, I know we will spend our future days keeping each others worlds, desires, dreams, alive. All this I promise you, promise you till death do we part.

"Mac if you will take Stella's left hand and repeat after me," said the Priest.

_"With this ring, Stella. I thee wed."_

"Stella, if you will take Mac's left hand and repeat after me," said the Priest.

_"With this ring, Mac. I thee wed."_

By the power invested in me, these people, and God's beautiful globe. I now pronounce you husband and wife. Mac... you may kiss your bride."

Taking Stella into his arms, Mac carefully dipped her. Then looking into her tear filled eyes he whispered...

"Stella, may I kiss you?"

Letting out a soft cry, Mac softly touched his lips to hers. Losing themselves into the moment, as their family and friends cheered in happiness and love.

............................................................................................................................

**Three months later...**

"God damn you, Mac Taylor. I hate you, you hear me, I hate you. Damn you and your seeded spawn."

Mac quietly shh'd Stella. She had been in labor for almost twenty-two hours now. It seemed their beautiful son had decided not to grace his parents with his birth. Sitting in Stella's canal, the babe took his time as his heartrate remained normal.

"Get this spawn out of me... why are you doing this? He needs help," Stella yelled.

"Now, now, Stella. He's coming along nicely. He's not in any distress. Just relax and try not to push till I tell you," said the doctor.

"What... who the hell are you to tell me, when I can and can't push. You're not the one in agony here," screamed Stella.

Mac covered his ears. The only thing he was going to call, was a Priest to do an exorcism. Bowing his head, he could hear the gang outside laughing as Stella cursed anyone that got in her way.

"Unplug those ears Taylor. This is your spawn, so you will God damn listen when I curse. Son of a bitch, just what size seed did you place in me? Stella yelled with a heavy contraction.

"Shh... come on sweetheart. Just try and breathe love," said Mac.

Lowering his head to hers, he softly kissed her. Feeling her calm down, another contraction hit.

Danny was howling, as Lindsay slapped his arm. Every person that was visiting the Maternity ward was listening to Stella's rants.

"I hear you Messer, you son of a bitch. I swear once I get this spawn out, I'm going to shoot you in the damn leg," yelled Stella.

"That's it Stella, you are almost there. One more big push. Aww... and there we go. Hello you little Angel. Aren't you a beautiful handsom boy," said the doctor.

Passing Mac the scissors, he cut his sons cord. Then wrapping him in a towel, they passed him to his daddy. Nestling his son in his arms, he cried. So precious, so tiny as his fingers curled around his daddy's. Passing him over to Stella, she held him with tears blinding her eyes. Never did she think her and Mac would have their beautiful family. But they did. All their wishes, dreams and wants had come true.

_"Oh Mac. Look at him. Isn't he handsom? Oh.. we have to have more. He needs a little sister to take care of. Don't you agree, Mac?" _cried Stella.

Looking up, Stella noticed Mac had disappeared. With talk of another Taylor baby so soon, he wasn't sticking around. Especially when his wife turned into Satan. Looking down at her son again, she whispered...

_"Welcome our son. Welcome to our beautiful world, MaCanna Boyd Taylor."_

**_The End._**

**_I hope you enjoyed this little story. I really tried to make it heartwarming, sweet and funny. It was my pleasure to bring you all some Taylor happiness. Watch for Shadows under the Blue Moon... Going Home. Next in the series. Coming soon to ffnet._**


End file.
